Fire meet gasoline
by witchysiren
Summary: A mistaken identity Bonenzo. Bonnie and Enzo are supposed to meet, like each other and get married. Bonnie isn't too thrilled about that plan so she bribes Caroline into meeting Enzo instead of her. "Stop it," Bonnie swatted his shoulder, "Or else I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls and locking you in my bedroom Mr Lockwood."
1. Chapter 1

Recommended song: **Fire meet Gasoline** by **Sia** , this was the first song that reminded me of this couple.

I don't own TVD if I did, Bonnie would have dated Kol, instead of Jeremy and before Enzo.

This is an apology fic, I realised my stories had too much Damon.

 **AN: This whole fic is about swapping identities with your best friend for a weekend.**

* * *

"It is so romantic," Caroline Forbes sighed "I wish I was you."

"If it's such a great idea why don't you pretend to be me," Bonnie said sullenly from under the comfort of her blankets.

"I'll do it! I have always wanted to be chosen it's like being a princess!" Caroline sang rifling through Bonnie's closet.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked throwing her blankets off to judge her best friend.

"Yes, it's so totally romantic. Just like a fairytale. Trust me Bonnie you're so lucky! I wonder who you got," Caroline lifted the envelope to the window to try and see the contents.

Bonnie decided the blonde annoyance wouldn't leave her alone so she snatched the envelope and went into the bathroom to find out who she'd been matched with. Elena had been matched with a paramedic named Tom, she's was at medical medical school now.

Lorenzo St. John? Yeah? No. Bonnie ripped the letter of introduction into shreds and flushed it down the toilet, she honestly cared about pollution level in the ecosystem and the state of the plumbing of her house but Caroline was too nosy to leave anything like that around.

 **2 weeks later**

 _Friday_

Bonnie was toying with her breakfast as her father lectured her on how irresponsible she was being. After World War 3, the human race was on the brink of extinction and marriages were now being arranged by a sophisticated computer algorithm that paired people with their perfect matches based on compatibility. Most societies had banned social media and most modern conveniences but since Bonnie's father was the Mayor of Mystic Falls she still had access to the "Network".

The Network was a powerful system which could locate every single human being in the world, you couldn't opt out but you could pay for extras such as having your picture disabled or your location hidden. Bonnie unlike most people had a Network enabled phone. Which she suspected her father only gave her to keep tabs on his headstrong daughter.

Bonnie nodded and agreed to meet her match, she held out her hand as Rudy Hopkins handed her the replacement letter that had arrived in a red envelope. Rudy had been so embarrassed when the neighbours shook their head at delivery of the red envelope. The red envelope signified that someone had not responded to the Network's first interview for a matched pair. Most of the communication in the world had reverted back to paper based as the majority of the people on earth could not afford Network enabled devices.

Caroline had showed up to help Bonnie pack for the trip to Whitmore from Mystic Falls. This was code for Caroline to "borrow" Bonnie's stuff and not return them. They weren't even the same size but that did not stop Caroline, then again no force on earth could stop Caroline.

Caroline was bored and she was still waiting for her match, so she turned her considerable energy into speculation about Bonnie's match. Caroline reluctantly handed the letter back to Bonnie, who resisted the urge to crumple it up. It was of no use she knew what was written on the paper:

 **Name** : Lorenzo St. John,

 **age** : 27

 **Occupation:** Musician

 **Hobbies** : Cooking

 **Favourite book** : The Oddessy

"I bet he's an Italian Stallion," Caroline was gushing.

"I don't care," Bonnie said her eyes landing on a photo of her and Jeremy. He had been matched with a girl called Anna. Rumour had it that they were happy. Bonnie sighed slipping the picture of her and Jeremy from happier times into the waste bin.

"Tall dark handsome, maybe a bit of a sexy bad boy," Caroline mused as Bonnie read the letter, again hoping it was a practical joke.

Bonnie grimaced reading her introduction in the letter.

 **Name** : Bonnie Sheila Bennett

 **Age** : 23

 **Occupation** : Ex-cheerleader

 **Hobbies** : Buying candles

 **Favourite book** : The Bible

Caroline looked at her, "I offered to fill your application instead of you letting your dad do it so don't pout. Anyway I hope this guy is rich, maybe an only child..."

Bonnie folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

"Thanks for coming with me Care," Bonnie smiled at her friend, as she and Caroline got into Bonnie's SUV.

"Your dad gave me $100 to make sure you didn't run away," Caroline confessed guiltily.

A tension settled between the couple of friends.

"Care…" Bonnie began.

"What?" Caroline looked at Bonnie in fear, "I'm sorry I'll return it, please don't stop being friends with me!"

"What if... I gave you $200 on top of that if you do me a tiny favour?" Bonnie asked mischieviously

"Yes! I mean... sure! Okay I mean what?" Caroline asked already planning how to spend her $300.

* * *

"You must be Bonnie, you're way way way hotter than I expected," the fedora wearing dark haired brown eyed man shook his head in appreciation looking Caroline up and down. "When I saw there was no picture, I thought damn she must be fugly. Most people who do are!"

"You hid yours and only your personality is fugly," Bonnie said to no one in particular. Rudy had ensured all his family and friends had their locations and profile pictures disabled.

"You must be 'Enzo'," Caroline said clearly disappointed with the frat boy wearing a t-shirt depicting a blow up doll that Caroline had to admit bore an uncanny resemblance to her, she cringed.

Bonnie raised her coffee up slightly in Caroline's direction, there was a loophole, that if both the parties refused the match then their names would go on a waiting list. Rumour had it that the Network waiting lists were where rejected people would wait for years. That was fine with Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes landed on a dark haired handsome man who like her was watching Caroline and 'Enzo'. He was wearing a black leather jacket and was wearing too much product in his hair. When their eyes met she quickly averted her gaze and decided to study her match, 'Enzo' St. Douchebag.

He was undeniably handsome with amazing cheekbones and was sexy as hell he had a bit of stubble, a real bad boy. He was everything Caroline had imagined. Had the match making service screwed up? Was she really compatible with that douchebag? Bonnie pondered utterly offended with her match.

"It was so nice to meet you 'Enzo', obviously this is not working out, if you'd like to just tick the reject box, you'll never have to see me again," Caroline said cheerfully shoving the paper onto his chest obscuring the florid image of the doll.

"Huh? Why would I do that? Aren't we getting along like a house on fire?" 'Enzo' licked his lips giving Caroline what Bonnie could only describe as "come hither" eyes.

"Mate, T... 'Enzo', just tick the sodding box and get it over with," the leather clad man spoke in a British accent, popping a slice of waffle smothered in berries and cream into his mouth.

'Enzo' pouted, "Fine En...'Tyler'," he said grinning at his friend over his shoulder.

Bonnie watched 'Enzo' intently as he bent down and spread the paper on his muscular thigh and ticked the appropriate box on the paper.

Caroline grinned at Bonnie giving her a thumbs up, she reached for the paper that would be mailed to the department of marriages and deeds.

"Not so fast," 'Enzo' said holding the legal form out of Caroline's reach "there's a dance tonight, say you'll come and I'll give it to you then," he drawled.

"But," Caroline looked at Bonnie mouthing the words "now what?"

"And if you're lucky I'll give you the signed papers too," 'Enzo' grinned at Caroline.

"That was not part of the plan!" Bonnie hissed loud enough for Caroline to hear.

"'Enzo', a word please?" the waffle eating man named 'Tyler' said getting up, his chair screeching in protest over the concrete.

Caroline turned her attention to 'Enzo', "Is that right?" Caroline scoffed ignoring Bonnie.

"This match is as good as annulled so... you and me may as well have fun here in Whitmore..." 'Enzo' said giving Caroline a look that even Bonnie had to admit she'd have trouble saying no to.

Bonnie should have known better, Caroline was going to crack and go dancing with 'Enzo' and Bonnie would have to get a hotel room and wait for Caroline to come back the next morning with 101 excuses and apologies.

"Your friend can come too," 'Enzo' said winking at Bonnie.

"Oh yeah she can too," Caroline was agreeing, "she'll be so bored though... she's risk averse and oh you should have seen the boring loser she dated!"

"She is right here!" Bonnie cried in frustration, frowning at Caroline, wondering why the universe took Elena away instead of Caroline.

"'Tyler' go introduce yourself to uh..." 'Enzo' began gazing softly at Caroline.

"B… Connie I mean Caroline," Caroline laughed.

"For Fucks sakes," Bonnie was muttering calculating how long it would take her to murder Caroline and dispose of the body.

"Caroline... that's pretty name," 'Enzo' said taking Caroline's hand and leading her away from Bonnie.

"C.. Bonnie we have to go back to Mystic Falls tonight!" Bonnie yelled after.

 _"Bonnie!_ **Bonnie!"** Bonnie yelled, feeling her cheeks heat up, calling out your own name was weird.

Caroline ignored her and was playing footsie with 'Enzo'.

"I wouldn't waste your breath, I'm E...'Tyler' Lockwood," the British guy introduced himself, placing his food and drink on the table before extending a hand towards her.

"Caroline Forbes," Bonnie said angrily arms crossing across her chest.

'Tyler' slipped into the chair opposite her, "we may as well keep each other company while we wait for them to get over their love at first sight."

"Lust at first sight" Bonnie corrected her companion, "I know love, that is not it." Bonnie shook her head wondering what mess Caroline had gotten her into yet again.

Bonnie had picked up sketching while she was with Jeremy and she was drawing the Network logo on her napkin and crossing it out and repeating the process.

"Not a fan of DAMON I take it?" her companion asked looking at her artwork.

"Not really," Bonnie pressed her lips together. **Digitally Arranged Marriage Online Network** was the bane of Bonnie's existence. Sadly her father was one of the chief consulting partners in its creation, that was something she kept to herself. There were plenty of people who wanted to destroy the DAMON. Bonnie studied her companion closely he had a mole under his eye and spiky hair, maybe like birds of a feather douchebags flocked together she thought about how the two friends were so attractive with similar features.

"'Tyler' isn't a very British name. I thought all of you guys were named Benedict, Edgar, Ambrose and names like those," Bonnie confessed, feeling silly as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint. I was in an orphanage and I thought the Italian cook was my father. No one knows my real name or age or where I come from."

Bonnie typed in 'Tyler''s name in her phone and his profile showed up, without a picture.

 **Name** : Tyler Lockwood

 **Occupation** : Legend, beer pong champion.

 **Age** : 23

 **Favourite book** : I'm like a good thriller; once I start you won't want me to stop.

Bonnie pushed her very expensive Network phone towards 'Tyler'.

He grimaced reading his profile as if for the first time, "Fancy gadgetry cost you a pretty penny?"

"My dad's," Bonnie replied flippantly, she didn't need the Beer Pong Champion's judgement about being the daughter of the thief of free will.

"Ah. You didn't answer my question," he cut his waffle so precisely, Bonnie wondered if it was the beer pong that gave him such good dexterity.

"I have my reasons," Bonnie answered not wanting to go into Gilbert territory with a stranger, even if he was cute and a good listener.

"As do I. In my short sour life I was blessed 3 times," Bonnie involuntarily leaned forward, he was a good storyteller, it would be nice to feel better about someone having a more disappointing love life than her thanks to DAMON.

"The first was when I got adopted by my saintly mother Lillian god rest her soul," Bonnie watched his lips as he whispered a prayer and looked upwards. Bonnie was about to ask what happened then decided she didn't care. She was going back to Mystic Falls and would never see this guy again. She had enough pain and suffering of her own, she did not need someone else's.

"The second was when I arrived here in America and met my adopted brothers and heard my eldest sibling call me brother for the first time," Bonnie watched how his expression had changed from sadness to love. Bonnie felt a twinge of empathy for him. She felt the same way with Elena. And how it had broken her heart when Elena moved to Boston, all because the stupid Network said she was compatible with some stranger she had never met.

"The third," he ran his hand through in his hair, "I fell in love with the girl next door. And she returned my feelings."

"Okay, still don't see the problem. Or why you would hate the demon," Bonnie asked, using the nickname for the Network's arranged marriage program.

"A computer program matched the love of my life, my Maggie with my brother, also coincidentally named Damon. The two people I cannot live without are now married and I..." he shook his head, "you must think me a beast unable to share in their happiness," he laughed bitterly.

"Hey, my own mother decided to join the demon program for fun when I was 4. Left me and my dad for some widower with a kid and raised him instead of me," Bonnie raised her hands in the air, "trust me I am not happy for her or have any relationship with my so called brother."

"Oh Caroline, that's monumentally buggered up," Bonnie could feel the young man's empathy towards her.

"Oh it gets worse," Bonnie dove straight into it, feeling like baring her soul to him knowing she'd never have to see him again. "Then my best friend and boyfriend...

"No!" he exclaimed theatrically his hand hovering over his mouth.

"No, no, no, not like that. My best friend was matched with someone in Boston and she packed her bags and went off without a doubt in her heart and my boyfriend her brother, was matched in Mystic Falls and he is totally shacked up and in love with his match..." Bonnie was on a roll.

"He didn't fight for you?" 'Tyler' asked, mouth hanging open, Bonnie laughed at the look of disbelief on his face.

Bonnie curled her lips, "No, he cried said he'd never forget me but yeah, fat load of good that'll do me," Bonnie crumpled up the napkins she'd drawn on.

"Demon's not all bad," 'Tyler' pulled out his wallet from an inner pocket of his leather jacket and flashed Bonnie a picture of a brown haired boy with a stuffed rabbit, "This is my pride and joy, Jakob my nephew. My brother Stefan his wife Valerie were matched and they're quite happy."

"Here's to success stories," Bonnie raised her coffee cup, feeling the need to lighten the mood.

"Hear hear," Bonnie didn't mind spending the afternoon with 'Tyler', she didn't even notice when Caroline and 'Enzo' disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie was digging through her bag, looking for something to wear to the dance tonight. She hadn't felt this alive since prom with Jeremy. That's really pathetic she told her reflection.

1 hour and 20 minutes later Bonnie was checking herself out in the mirror. She placed a hand on her stomach, "you're just hungry she told herself, these are not butterflies."

She didn't even have butterflies with Jeremy, so she knew instinctively that there was no danger of falling in love with 'Tyler'. It was just two people hanging out because their horny friends decided to exchange STDs.

It was nice to have some new company, learn new things such as words like "sod off" and "bollocks" and the right context to use them. Also that accent. Plus that those to die for dimples when he smiled. She smiled thinking about his smile. She had completely zoned out that she was shaken by the knock on the door.

"Hey," she greeted 'Tyler' he was holding a MacDonald's carry bag. Bonnie squashed the urge to blurt out that she loved him. After eating and making small talk, Bonnie realised that she didn't want to go out she was content to stay in the hotel room and talk all night.

"It's getting late, love, we have to go if we want to get there before Ty... 'Enzo' drinks up all the free liquour," he said sadly. Bonnie wasn't sure if he was sad that 'Enzo' St Loser was going to drink all the alcohol or if he was sad about leaving the hotel room.

"Yeah not to mention wasting all this effort," Bonnie pulled at her green dress, she was going to have to thank Caroline for packing it.

"You're having me on, right? You're naturally flawless. I'll wager you made little to no effort to look this stunning," 'Tyler' was beaming at her.

"Stop it," Bonnie swatted his shoulder, "Or else I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls and locking you in my bedroom Mr Lockwood."

"I can think of no better way to live out the rest of my days on earth but alas we have to go now if we are to miss traffic."

"Lead the way," Bonnie swept her hand in front of her, shrugging.

"Ladies first," he bowed slightly.

"Oh, sweetie, I am no lady," she winked wondering why she was flirting with the first friend she'd made since high school.

* * *

After dancing with Caroline and 'Enzo', Bonnie returned to the booth where 'Tyler' was nursing a drink, "dance with me!" Bonnie demanded grabbing his hand.

"Sorry love, I don't fancy this kind of music," 'Tyler' said dourly.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked tipsy and bravely pushing her face in front of his, within kissing distance.

"I prefer jazz... waltz," 'Tyler' was saying waving his hand in a circular motion.

"Oh old people dancing," Bonnie said disinterestly, "you know, what," she said as if telling him a secret, "You sound more like 'Enzo's profile than your own!" she laughed gulping her drink missing the panicked look on his face.

"Come on, humour me!" Bonnie pouted said holding out her hand.

He took it and followed her onto the dance floor comprised of gyrating sweaty shiny bodies, in various state of undress.

He honestly, truly looked like a fish out of water and it made Bonnie feel bad so bad for him that she impulsively gave him a hug.

The hug dragged on and slowly there was rocking in the hug and it became a very slow dance, quite out of place with the tempo of the music.

When the song changed, they drew apart, Bonnie ached for the warmth that she was so suddenly denied. She realised how long it had been since anyone had touched her so intimately. And it wasn't just a physical touch.

She felt thirsty. It was a feeling that she felt keenly in every fibre of her being.

"I... I need a drink," she announced clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact, with her dance partner.

"My thoughts exactly," he followed her closely, she felt a thrill as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Bonnie sucked at her teeth as she contemplated escaping the noise of the club, 'Tyler' had slipped off somewhere.

The music suddenly stopped. Bonnie saw 'Tyler' headed towards her.

"I don't usually do this," the DJ was saying "but this is for Caroline Forbes."

The club exploded into cheers as the music turned soft and slow, Bonnie felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on her.

Bonnie didn't react at first till she remember that she was for all intents and purposes Caroline Forbes, "Oh you shouldn't have," she said gulping nervously, as 'Tyler' took her hand and led her to the now deserted dance floor. Bonnie spotted Caroline giving her both thumbs up.

 **TBC this is getting too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: She thinks he is Enzo, he thinks she is Caroline. We know that they are Bonnie and Enzo.**

 **Friday Night**

Enzo was an atheist. His terrible childhood had cured him any belief in God, but he liked the saying that mothers were god's gifts to children. No one would convince him that Lilian Salvatore was not a saint. So he wasn't sure if there _was_ a deity to thank for the feeling of contentment dancing with a girl he'd just met mere hours ago.

After she had taken his hand he felt like a child running around after Damon, Oscar and Beau again, he felt innocent and happy he felt alive. He was amazed at how naturally and gracefully they had found their rhythm, dancing like old people. Having her in his arms, made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. He knew deep down in his soul that he never wanted to be parted from her.

Enzo wasn't familiar with the feeling of guilt, he was an expert in shame and self-hatred but guilt was something he had always avoided since he was a little child in the St. Augustine Orphanage in London. He instinctively knew that the things that happened to him there were wrong and that they weren't his fault. It meant the world to him when Lilian confirmed those suspicions. He still felt shame and hatred for letting people do things to him that he knew were wrong.

His feeling of utter contentment gave way to guilt. The beautiful feelings slowly turned into a slow misery. He knew he would have to tell her the truth and that he would never see her again after he confessed. He clenched his jaw, why on earth had he agreed to Tyler's suggestion to see what Bonnie Bennett was like and scare her into rejecting the match.

"What are you thinking you got all broody all of a sudden?" she asked tilting her head.

"Nothing love, just thinking about Bonnie and uh Enzo and their ill-fated match," feeling even more morose at her ability to read his mood so perfectly. Clearly DAMON was broken if it matched him with _anyone_ but the woman in his arms.

"Should I be worried you're thinking about another girl? My best friend actually? I mean that's pretty insulting, do you prefer her?" Bonnie asked slightly irritated, all her life she'd had seen guys fawn over Elena and Caroline when she was right there. Had she been mistaken? Did she imagine the vibes between her and Tyler?

"No, I was thinking just the opposite!"Enzo wondered how to express what he felt so strongly for her in such a short amount of time.

"You know what, save it," Bonnie snapped and walked briskly back towards their booth just as the DJ started playing the loud music that the club was accustomed to. She felt like she'd been deceived. Well no one asked you to catch feelings for a guy that you just met the rational part of her brain taunted her, sounding just like Ms Cuddles would have, if she had a voice.

"I meant no disrespect Caroline," Enzo was saying following the angry goddess in the green dress.

Bonnie grimaced repressing the urge to yell, "My name is Bonnie!" Why had she agreed to come to the dance? She should have been in bed by now with Ms Cuddles. Obviously Ms Cuddles would have judged Bonnie for her lack of action but at least Bonnie would not be feeling so flustered and irritated.

"I was merely thinking if the Network actually worked it would have matched us instead of them," Enzo's voice was deeper, infused with a fraction of the emotion he was feeling.

Bonnie turned around slowly, "Are you implying Mr Lockwood that you think we are compatible?" she asked biting her lower lip, wondering if hitting on a guy after wanting to hit him was normal or was it just Tyler Lockwood?

"Why not, shall we see?" Enzo pulled out his device and pulled up Caroline's profile.

 **Name** : Caroline Forbes

 **Occupation** : Future Mrs Christian Grey.

 **Age** : 24

 **Favourite** **Book** : Twilight, Divergent and 50 Shades of Grey. Hunger Games was dumb. Who would pick Peter over Gale?

"Ugh, put that away," Bonnie pushed his phone away, she tried very hard to convince herself that she was blushing because of Caroline's profile and not because he was holding her hand. He had done it so slowly, finger by finger as if giving her time to pull away and he was now staring at her like there was no one else in the world.

"Not to insult your taste in literature… but it was P-e-e-t-a," he was trying so hard not to laugh she found herself catching the urge to laugh as well.

"Oh don't you dare judge me Mr Beer Pong Legend!" Bonnie cried defending Caroline's profile, trying to swat her companion who managed to evade her.

She and Enzo smiled at each other, not able nor willing to tear their eyes away. Enzo skilfully pulled Bonnie close to him as a drunk couple staggered too close to them.

"Let's go there," Bonnie pointed to their empty booth, feeling thirsty and wanting to get Enzo alone.

* * *

"No offence but how are you and Enzo friends?" Bonnie yelled when she finally got him alone.

When Enzo blinked at her in confusion, Bonnie slid in closer to him almost landing in his lap, she didn't mind the thought of getting closer to him.

"I asked," she yelled in his ear.

"I heard you," he replied with what Bonnie thought was a pretentious I am such a deep thinker facial expression.

She frowned at him, "then why didn't you answer, you dumbass?" she yelled then wondered if she had said "you dumbass" out loud or just think it.

"I could ask you the same question, how did you and Bonnie become such chums? You two are nothing alike."

Bonnie decided that she had said "you dumbass" just in her head and was about to remind him that he did not answer the question and it was a very annoying habit of his, when Tyler showed up to their booth with a dark haired gorgeous woman.

"Hi, I'm Nora," the beautiful brunette slid in next to Bonnie in the booth.

"Does she know about our little arrangement?" Enzo whispered to Tyler

"Yeah, of course, bro, don't worry she's so happy you're rebelling, she was worried you'd give in like Stef and Damon."

"Not gonna happen mate. I will never stop fighting the Network. I will stop fighting when I am dead but not a moment prior."

"Look, bro, I have a lot to say, and I don't know if I will ever have the nerve to say it again so don't stop me till I am done."

"Sure mate," Enzo nodded at Tyler encouragingly.

"I know I'm not as political as you, but I wanted to say screw the network! I'll work with the Anti-Damon movement. I'm going to make something of my life. Starting with being sober so that I can tell when I am having a good time. I never really knew what it was like, you know, wanting something. I've never wanted anything before I've always had everything. But this thing I feel. The way I feel with Bonnie. I know you don't want to hear about another one of your bros taking a girl from you because of DAMON but I really think I'm falling for Bonnie and don't say it's too soon!" Tyler was breathless after his proclamation.

"Yeah that's bloody fantastic mate!" Enzo said clapping Tyler on the shoulder, but only registering every second word as he turned his attention to Nora who was fingering the necklace at Bonnie neck. Enzo was about to interrupt Nora's patented, let-me-flirt-with-your-gorgeous-date-and-make-you-look-inadequate scheme.

"Excuse us!" Caroline yelled and dragged Bonnie out of the booth as Nora gracefully twisted out of the way.

"I **need** the hotel room. Please, _please,_ **please.** Bonnie I **never** ask for anything _ever_!" Caroline was begging.

Bonnie scoffed at Caroline's outrageous lie then against her better judgement nodded, "Fine you go have your fun and let me know when it's safe to come back to the room."

"Thank you!" Caroline gushed not even waiting for Bonnie to finish the sentence, stopping only to grab Tyler Lockwood as she stormed out of the club, with him hot on her heels.

Bonnie slipped into the booth, to Enzo's dismay, Nora was now seated between them and from her body language she was going to do use it to her full advantage.

"Oh thank God!" Enzo exclaimed when Mary Louise, with her trademark jealous expression cast a shadow over the booth.

"I thought you were an atheist," Mary Louise stated then realised she didn't care to converse with Enzo she was just here to remind Nora that they had dinner reservations.

"Oh Mary Lou, meet Caroline, she's so beautiful isn't she? She's at college too! Beauty and brains!" Nora was beaming at Bonnie.

"Oh stop it," Bonnie was saying, wondering what was it about Whitmore that was making random people fawn over her, not that she was complaining she just wasn't used to it.

"Yes and if we are late, we'll lose our reservation," Mary Louise responded she hated the stunning green eyed petite girl on sight.

"Oh come now Mar, it is not every day my baby cousin gets this taken by a girl. Remember how we used to tease him about how he was sweet on Oscar?"

"Who's Oscar?" Bonnie asked intrigued. All Tyler had talked about in the afternoon was, Damon, Lily, Stefan, Jakob and Sarah there were a couple of times he started talking about Tyler then stopped, probably because he realised that he sounded like a douchebag talking in third person. Nora was his cousin, interesting. Bonnie was so happy that she hadn't gotten jealous of Nora, it would have been an embarrassing waste of energy.

"Oscar is a friend of ours, a party animal, collects medieval things like swords suits of armour and other useless junk," Mary Louise offered hoping the conversation would end so that they could get away from the girl that Nora was clearly attracted to.

"Oscar was the only one who had a car," Enzo said defensively, "a yellow…"

"Then explain to me, little cousin, why would anyone join a stupid medieval jousting guild if not to get into Oscar's pants?" Nora asked cutting Enzo off with an evil smile.

"I wanted to learn sword fighting, I wanted to be a knight if not Robin Hood!" Enzo snapped wondering why he let Nora get under his skin, he shot Bonnie an apologetic look.

"Nora if he is as taken with her as you claim. Why not let them get back to it and we can go to the restaurant. It only took us 4 months to get an opening," Mary Louise wasn't about to leave without a fight.

Nora looked at Bonnie and with a voice laced with regret, she said "we'll be off then, it was nice meeting you Caroline."

"I'll probably still be here if you come back after dinner," Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly taking a sip of her fruity barely alcoholic drink.

"How do you mean?" Nora asked, her accent was posh but her British accent was less pronounced than Enzo's.

"My friend is using the hotel room so I'm homeless for the time being," Bonnie reported, she thought back to the morning, she had had seen it coming, Caroline and Enzo met, they fought and then they would bone and tell the world it was an epic love story. It was just like any bad TV show on the CW.

"Oh no, no, no." Nora was shaking her head in protest, "I cannot just leave you then, you poor lamb, all alone," Nora placed her handover Bonnie's

"I am literally inches from you Nora," Enzo cried exasperated "Caroline is in good hands, mine!"

"Mary Lou, be a dear and bring us some shots," Nora said looking at her fingers now entwined with Bonnie's

"Nora you're driving and I can't drive manual you must not drink," Mary Louise crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's for these two you silly billy," Nora said brightly.

* * *

5 rounds of shots later, instead of dinner, Nora and Mary Louise had ended up depositing Enzo and Bonnie outside his cabin before going home themselves with Mary Louise in a drunken foul temper and Nora pleased as punch.

Enzo was struggling to find his keys to get the front door unlocked, until a frustrated Bonnie grabbed his hand and placed it on a scanner by the plaque that read "St. John, L." someone had added "oser" after the L. The scanner flashed red then green as the door swung open.

"That works too love," Enzo informed Bonnie looking at her as if surprised that she was there.

"Too bad this doesn't," she said poking his forehead, "Enzo must trust you a lot to have your handprint programmed," Bonnie commented stumbling past him into the cabin.

"You could say Enzo and I are the same person," Enzo said before deftly catching her before she face planted into his beautiful varnished floors which were no less reflective than a mirror. "Easy there sweetheart," he told her after he caught his breath, finding it suddenly hard to breathe with her in kissing distance.

Bonnie calmed her breathing down and smiling widely up at Enzo, asked "was this all some elaborate plan to be me all alone Mr Lockwood?"

"Alas, I am not that clever, Ms Forbes. However I should send myself a congratulatory gift basket for a job well done." He said helping her to her feet but not letting her go.

Bonnie giggled pushing away from him as she surveyed the dimly lit house. Enzo steered her away from the photos on the mantle and towards a room.

"Oh it's like that is it, you just wanted to get me into bed?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes taking in the edge of the bed from the open door.

"Not quite, getting into the bed is optional," Enzo said flipping on the lights

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Is that…?"

"Yep. There is a very comfortable armchair if you prefer."

Bonnie raced into the room and stood in front of the hugest TV screen had ever seen. "Do you have…?" she asked turning to look at Enzo.

"Of course," he said throwing her a remote control before she finished her sentence.

Bonnie flopped back on the bed and started pounding on the keys as a red and black Logo materialised.

"I shall go and get us some snacks," Enzo informed the girl who was scrolling through the screens at an inhuman pace. He mentally noted which pictures he had to hide to keep up the deception that he was not Enzo but Tyler.

"Fancy a drink love?" Enzo asked as he returned from the laundry room with a couple of empty pillow cases.

"Nah I'm at a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a man I just met. No thanks!" Bonnie yelled back.

Enzo chuckled, "Don't be daft love, if anyone were to murder you it would be sweet Mary Louise not that I'd let her," he yelled back in response, throwing a framed photo of Nora, Sarah and him into the pillowcase. Enzo realised just how many photos there were of him and Tyler.

He was happy that he didn't have all that much to do to De-Enzo his own home. He didn't have the heart to take down Lilian's photo with Damon, Stefan, Nora, Enzo and Sarah. It was taken after Giuseppe's funeral and if you squinted you would think it was Tyler as a child, not Enzo in the photo looking sullen and uncomfortable.

Enzo was constantly surprised by how important Tyler had become to him. It was perhaps the orphan thing. Or that night that Tyler had been pursuing Nora without knowing that she was a lesbian. Enzo smirked at the memory of Tyler blinking in confusion after Nora and Mary Louise told him that they were a lesbian couple. Tyler then promptly asked them if they were interested in a threesome with him. Enzo had slept by Tyler's bedside in the hospital overnight and when he'd regained consciousness he'd grinned at Enzo through blood stained teeth and said that it had been worth it. Nora and Tyler were now very good friends, having the same interests: making Enzo's suffer and dating beautiful blondes.

Enzo suspected that he was probably paying forward the big brotherly love Damon had shown him when he'd been adopted. The love that he'd shown him up till the whole Maggie Fiasco.

"Do you not you have televisions in Mythic Falls?" Enzo called out.

"Mystic falls, and no after I ran away from home my Dad banned me from watching TV and then I got into cheerleading and my friends kept getting into trouble so I didn't need fictional drama with them around," Bonnie shook her head softly, watching Enzo from the bedroom arms crossed and remote control dangling from her hand.

"That's when you met Bonnie? You were a cheerleader too?" Enzo asked emptying chips into a bowl

Bonnie nodded, irritated to be reminded that she was meant to be Caroline and couldn't be herself.

"Ran away to see some teen boy band group?" Enzo asked spooning some dip into a bowl.

"No," Bonnie said walking back into the bedroom thinking back to when she was 14 and ran away to Salem to see her grams. Sheila and Rudy had fought viciously about registering Bonnie in DAMON. Grams was vehemently against it but after Abby, Rudy didn't want Bonnie to suffer a bad match.

As soon as Bonnie was out of sight Enzo raced to a side table and was about to shove a photo of him, Damon and Stefan with Damon's pet turkey Sami, into a pillowcase when Bonnie walked up to him.

"What's taking so long? I'm hungry," Bonnie pouted.

Enzo dropped the pillow case and beckoned to Bonnie to follow him to the other side of the house.

* * *

Bonnie felt like she was on an adventure. She felt the buzz of the alcohol leaving her system. Be alert she told herself. What if he was like that English King Bluebeard who beheaded his wives?

She bumped into him as he stopped abruptly.

"Are you okay love?" he asked softly looking at her as if committing her every feature to his memory.

He really had such brown eyes. She wanted to run her hands through his scruffy hair. She was sure she had lost the capacity to speak, so she nodded.

Once satisfied with her answer he opened a door and switched on the lights

"You can stay here till you need to go back home," he said entering the room, picking up a tote bag that said, "What say we go into a dark room and see what develops," over a picture of a camera, and he threw it onto a chair.

"That was Enzo's room is this yours?" Bonnie asked entering the room plastered with hand painted political posters.

"Ah no this happens to be my baby sister Sarah's. She's our resident social justice warrior. Tends to hide out here when she gets angry about being born in the 1% and doesn't want to be an entitled asshole, her words not mine." Enzo smiled fondly at a picture of a chubby child resembling a cabbage patch kid.

"You must be Sarah's favourite brother," Bonnie said noticing the look of fraternal pride as he straightened a framed certificate claiming first prize for a wildlife photography contest.

Was this 50 shades of grey fan, a psychic? Enzo wondered. "Yes how did you know?" he asked not even masking how impressed he was with her.

"You're the only big brother in the world who's okay with their baby sister living in a cabin with a musician," Bonnie said in her normal judgey tone.  
Enzo, speechlessly wracked his brain looking for an explanation whilst simultaneously reassuring himself that Tyler would never ever try anything with Sarah,

Bonnie had come to a realisation.

"Now I understand how you and Enzo being so different are friends. He helps you meet babes like the Cannibal Divas!" Bonnie said proudly, giving Enzo a 1000 watt smile.

Enzo followed her line of sight to a photo of him in a black singlet being hugged by Selene and Sybil outside the recording studio, Sarah had taken the photo.

"You know the Cannibal Divas?" Enzo asked stupidly.

"Know them? They sing about killing evil men how could I not love them? I listened to their song, " _Definition of madness_ " nonstop after my breakup," Bonnie could not help herself from gushing. "And they are music royalty after all, their father Arcadius is the CEO of Heaven Even Lying Low. Are they as screwed up as they are portrayed in the media? Or is that all click bait?"

Enzo screwed up his face as if deep in thought, "actually they're a mite worse."

Bonnie smiled at him and said, "I don't believe you."

"Let's go watch some TV, eat some junk food and I'll regale you with some Cannibal Diva shenanigans."

"You're on!" Bonnie agreed, she secretly had sent her demos to H.E.L.L she'd wanted to be a singer since she was a teenager.

* * *

"Seline saw a chap on youtube, a widower talking about some ancient myths about sirens or such. She bribed some high society ladies to vouch for her as a good nanny, she then got a job as his nanny.

"What!" Bonnie asked horrified.

"He started seeing an intern, she went sodding mad, vowed to Sybil she'd take the girls away and teach him a lesson."

"No way… that's not screwed up that's criminal!"

"They absconded with the twins. I informed their father who told me to demand that they return his daughters to which I repeated, I'm a their back up guitar player not their manager."

"How very Dr Bones Mccoy of you," Bonnie yawned.

Enzo opened his mouth to correct himself to say he was a groupie beer pong player not a musician, if he wasn't careful he'd let the cat out of the bag. Suddenly she put her hand over his mouth.

"If you say, I'm not like other girls because I watch Star Trek, I'll stab you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Enzo promised her continuing the tale, "so the bloke starts threatening to turn my brains to oatmeal accusing me of abducting his daughters."

"He sounds intense but I don't blame him," Bonnie admitted.

"I was certain he would kill me but my brother Stefan showed up and vouched for me and then he and I went collected the girls and the bloke decided not to press charges."

"That was nice of him," Bonnie responded, musicians were so weird, she was so happy she turned Enzo down. She would have to tell Caroline not to get too involved with him.

"I wager Arcadius had something to do with it, but that's all over with."

Bonnie yawned.

"Perhaps, we should be getting to bed?"

"We're already in bed though?" Bonnie grinned at Enzo devilishly

"Yes, but the wrong bed, come on I'll walk you."

"Fine," she pouted and held out a hand for him to help her out of the ridiculously comfortable bed.

She purposefully bumped shoulders with him and grinning at him when he looked at her suspiciously, she'd say an exaggerated oops. Then when he looked away she'd repeat the process.

* * *

"I'm sure you can find something of hers to sleep in," he took a step back and opened a door behind him "there's fresh towels in here in that cabinet you can find everything you need for your oral hygiene."

"Okay," Bonnie said sleepily, Caroline had sent her detailed accounts of how good Enzo was in bed. Caroline was adamant that she too should get herself a musician.

"And this is the laundry for your… delicates," Enzo said blushing.

"My what?" Bonnie asked shaking her head.

"Undergarments," he said with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks," she laughed, wondering if she was drunk or if the use of the word "delicates" was really that funny.

"Goodnight," Enzo said, telling himself that he should be strong and be a gentleman and give her space and go to his bedroom.

"Goodnight," Bonnie said wondering if it was only in her head or were they inching closer to each other.

"See you in the morning?" Enzo said feeling stupid for prolonging the conversation but not ready to leave.

"See you then," Bonnie agreed not breaking eye contact.

He knew he wanted to kiss her he also knew it would be unethical to kiss someone who he was not matched with.

She knew that she wanted to kiss him. Did he maybe want to kiss her too? Why would he want to kiss her? Damn Ms Cuddles for putting these thoughts into her head. She could swear those beady eyes were always judging her for never bringing a man home. Well he would have to be DAMON approved and she'd seen Enzo so that was never going to happen.

Bonnie closed her eyes as Enzo's face neared. He's going to do it! She was screaming internally. Take that Ms Cuddles! Her insides were exploding into glitter, His lips touched the side of her cheek softly. "Good night love," he said and then he was gone.

Bonnie frowned and contemplated what had just happened she could have angled her face differently and kissed him breathless then she could have slammed him into the wall and had her way with him. Bonnie placed the back of her hand on her forehead. What was going on? She'd never wanted to do anything of that sort with Jeremy. A shower sounded like a good idea. A very cold one.

* * *

Enzo inspected the remaining photographs. They all looked innocent enough. His eyes caught the family photo. Valerie, Stefan, Damon and Maggie at Jakob's baptism. Enzo picked it up and slid it into the overflowing pillowcase and stuffed it behind the couch.

Even though he was loathe to admit it. He was glad he and Maggie were over. He still resented Damon for not putting up a fight. Maggie had always treated him so gently. He often wondered if she truly loved him or was just with him out of pity. Enzo fresh from his shower was about to get into bed when he saw Bonnie walk into his room, one arm behind her back as if holding something.

"Caroline?" Enzo asked hesitantly, a hundred questions in his head, was there an intruder in Sarah's room? But most of all he was wondering why on earth she was wearing his favourite olive green t-shirt.

"Oh I hope you don't mind I found it in the laundry," she said tugging at the t-shirt.

"No, by all means," he responded his mind still trying to comprehend what the she could be doing in his room, she couldn't be here for sex? No he knew he was smitten but that surely wasn't the case for her. Oscar and Damon had often teased him saying, that he fell for Maggie because she was kind to him and that he'd fall for anyone who have him a smile and attention. He knew that wasn't the case why else had he constantly turned down Sybil?

"It's colder than a freezer in there," she muttered sliding into his bed.

"My apologies, Sarah likes to pretend she lives in a grotty cave when she's here. We can trade rooms."

"No!" she said grabbing his hand as he moved to the edge of the bed, "we can share," she said quietly, not looking forward to being alone.

"Come again?" he asked there was no way this gorgeous woman was offering to share his bed with him.

"We can both sleep here. But," she trailed off.

"Head to foot?" Enzo asked, having always been the one sent off to share Nora or Sarah's room during family reunions.

"No I trust you, but try anything," she said brandishing a cleaver from behind her back, "I will chop off your hand and hex your dick off, my grandmother told me that I am descended from witches from Salem," she said matter-of-factly.

"What if **you** try something," Enzo asked her, smirking.

"I expect you'll be saying _Oh_ Oscar _yes_ please!" Bonnie laughed at the unamused look on Enzo's face.

"Are you ticklish?" Enzo asked smiling mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bonnie squealed, laughing till she was breathless as she and Enzo tumbled around in bed junkfood kicked to the floor and hands everywhere.

* * *

She drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and sound in bed with a stranger. Life was really strange. She would blame Caroline if she fell in love with Tyler Lockwood and he ended up breaking her heart.

Enzo was reading Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper when Bonnie kicked him, muttering "Caroline… this is all…" He knew in that moment that he wanted and needed her to be in his life, and it did not have to be in a romantic capacity. He wanted to be in her life even if it was just to be her friend. He decided to come clean to her in the morning which was in a couple of hours. She would be angry. He knew the longer he waited to tell her the truth the less likely it would be that she would remain in his life. He closed his book and switched off the bed side lamp.

 **HOLY SHIT, sorry about the length, I wanted to keep ending the chapter but these two idiots were like no make us do more fanfic tropes.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to acknowledge Rudy Hopkins, the St. Johns and Abby Bennett-Wilson's parenting skills. All potholes and inconsistencies are their doing.

Shout out to **Crash** , **guest *wink*** and **The Sushi Monster** thanks for reading and reviewing

Credit to **The Sushi Monster** for saying, that Enzo being Damon's #1 Stan was his biggest flaw.

* * *

Bonnie was a good person. She wasn't a shy quiet girl, who wrote in her journal and watched the world go by. No, she was Amelia Bennett's great grand-daughter. Like Amelia, the anti-war activist, Bonnie was known for standing up for what was right. She was the one who was organising fundraising events and doing volunteer events around Mystic Falls. Rudy had encouraged this aspect of her maternal heritage, whilst looking down on the Bennett Boutique, a franchise that sold fair trade herbs, spices and books about spirituality.

According to Rudy, the Boutique only peddled snake oil and mumbo jumbo and thus made sick people sicker and that people needed science not faith. Rudy had been encouraging Bonnie ever since she could talk, to be a good public speaker and to eventually study political science like him so that she could follow in his footsteps. He intended to make the Mystic Falls Mayorship a family business. Bonnie had been taught from a young age that she had two options when it came to a career, either become a Mayor like her cousin Regina Mills and her father, or marry one like her mother.

Bonnie was starting to regret giving Elena and Caroline state of the art Network enabled phones. Elena, because she wasn't using it to keep in touch with her and Caroline for sending her nonsensical messages which made her wish that she was illiterate.

Bonnie stared in distaste at all the eggplant emojis. It was too early in the day for this. She shook her head and took in the room she was in. It was very dark and dull. It didn't feel so cold and forbidding at night. She glared at the streak of sunlight assaulting her eyes.

Bonnie gathered up what little motivation she had and gingerly crawled out of bed. Her eyes landed on a guitar. Ever since Bonnie was a little girl all she wanted to do was be a singer and be on teen idol. However her father quickly killed that dream by restricting her access to TV and not allowing her to even take music as an after school option. He did suggest she join the church choir.

The way the sunlight landed on the guitar felt like a sign. Perhaps she would discover her hidden musical genius in this strange weekend? She was no longer dependent on her father she could theoretically start a musical career if she wanted. She had started a journalism degree, dropped it and tried psychology she was half way through both degrees and was at a crossroads. She'd pursued journalism to be with Caroline who was going to be a news presenter, they would be an unbeatable team.

However, after a bout of unimpressive grades, Bonnie was sent to Camille O'Connell, the university counselor. After a couple of sessions Bonnie was asked to look within herself and ask herself if journalism was her life's passion.

Bonnie knew her passion was music but it wasn't in Rudy's plans for her, so she opted for psychology just to get Camille off her back. Bonnie had been shocked when she was presented with a gold medal for a research paper she had written about the origin of witches in society, making a link between the supernatural explanations the mind came up with to justify violence against women. Camille had just smiled when Bonnie had told her about the award and told her that she was proud of her.

Bonnie's paper detailed how the term was used to dispossess widows who were beyond child bearing age to steal their land. She also spoke about the medicalisation of childbirth and how male dominated biomedicine had used the term witch to take childbirth away from traditional village healers.

During the award ceremony after her lecturer Alaric Saltzman had introduced her and gushed about her insight and connection to the women she had written about and how detailed she'd been in bringing them to life how he'd never read a paper that channeled the subject's so realistically, he'd asked her to give a speech to accept her award. She had joked that she was psychic, no one had laughed.

Bonnie flopped back into the bed that felt like it was made of clouds. Bonnie stared at the ceiling, she had 5 unread emails from Camille, the woman was relentless.

Speaking of relentless blondes. She was just about to compose a message to Caroline, a strongly worded message reminding the blonde that she needed to check out of the hotel and to bring their luggage to the cabin in her SUV. Bonnie cursed as she accidentally discarded her message in surprise when one from Caroline popped up on her screen.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Where are you?_

Bonnie started typing

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Neck kissing feels like heaven but makes me want to sin._

"Aren't you always ready to sin though?" Bonnie wrote then discarded the message.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Where are you?_

Bonnie frowned at the screen, pursing her lips, then she realised she had no earthly idea where she was. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a new message on the screen.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Don b made but I told Enzo he cud call me Caroline. It was totes kinda weird wen he was screaming your name._

Bonnie just blinked at the text appearing rapidly, her heart pounded, her breathing getting shallower by the second.

"You what?!" she typed back.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Yeah I told Enzo I wanted 2 try role play n he was so super totes amazing he totally went for it, insisted I call him Tyler, It was soooo super hot! Like I was me prentending tobe me_

"Yeah Caroline, fantastic job! This won't blow up in our faces in any way," Bonnie typed angrily, surprised at her lack of typos considering how quickly she typed.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: I'm sooo glad ure cool with it! anyway could you called the hotel n say i won't be checking out 2day? Thnks Ben love. you awe you heaps BYE!_

Bonnie was livid, first of all, Caroline was oblivious to sarcasm in written form, she opened up her bank app and paid for a Monday morning check out. Second of all, she was actually paying for a room so that Caroline could screw Enzo St John's brains out. Thirdly, Caroline didn't even use proper grammar nor spell her name correctly. She heard a bump and a muffled voice saying "Bollocks!"

Bonnie smiled despite her anger, the only good thing to come out of this disastrous weekend was meeting Tyler Lockwood. She opened her, "Habitat" app and updated it saying that she had been at the Whitmore Hotel since Friday, her app beeped angrily with her screen flashing red. The phone blinked green once, as her location since Friday updated, Whitmore, the cafe, the hotel, the club and, Saturday showed her at the Salvatore Estate. Enzo must be renting the cabin from the Salvatore's she mused, they were a reclusive lot who owned a lot of real estate.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took in the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She tiptoed to the door and pushed it open watching Enzo at work in the kitchen unaware that he had an admiring audience. Bonnie was amazed at how at home he looked, Bonnie wondered if she ever looked this at home in Elena's kitchen. She felt sad comparing Tyler and Enzo's relationship to the one she'd had with Elena. Maybe she could have the same type of relationship with Caroline? If Caroline ever decided to come out of the hotel room where she was banging Enzo like a drum, no doubt.

* * *

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Enzo greeted Bonnie, his resolution to confess his deception flew out of his head. He'd been memorising his speech, punctuating the story with humour, even telling her some of his past to help her understand why he hadn't been honest about his identity. Considering how his only relationship had been with Maggie, he was a novice at this relationship thing.

"I hate you," she informed him, walking over with a sullen expression. She felt guilty about sleeping in but she didn't want to think about how brazenly she'd marched into his room and suggested that they share a bed. So she decided to distract him with something other than their sleeping arrangement. She also did not want to talk about how grabby she'd been during their tickle fight. She also did not want him to mention how she'd clung to him during sleep. She'd woken up when he did but she pretended to be asleep when he carefully extracted himself from her embrace. She was so thankful that it was the crack of dawn that the room was not well lit or he'd have seen her blushing from head to toe.

His smile disappeared, and like any good masochist he asked, "Why?" He started wondering if he had woken her up with one of his nightmares and terrified her? No, he had not had a better night's sleep than the one he had with her by his side.

"I have a marching band in my head and you look like you just walked off a runway," Bonnie found it comical how quickly his facial expressions changed, the grin returned, Bonnie matched it with one of her own.

"I get drunk fast and I sober up fast," Enzo told Bonnie looking at her as if he was seeing her for the very first time, it was kind of flattering and confusing at once.

"You have to tell me your secret," Bonnie told him, not that she intended to drink with Mary Louise ever again.

"A long story love, not breakfast table appropriate," Enzo's voice wavered a bit, something about his house guest was unravelling him, he'd kept everything under control for so long. He was torn, he wanted to come clean to her, not just about lying about being Tyler but about his past, all of it. He knew the risk was huge, he may never see her again. "Speaking of, would you be interested in joining me for breakfast?" Enzo asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure just give me a moment," Bonnie retraced her steps, impressed with the earthy feel of the cabin. After brushing her teeth, she ran a brush through her hair and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Enzo watched Bonnie rummage through his kitchen, she looked like an unlucky burglar.

"You could simply ask me what you are looking for," he said amused at the determination on her face

"You could also simply be quiet and let me do my thing," she informed him annoyed at how high the shelves were.

"You are so incredibly short," Enzo commented which caused her to pause her search to glare at him.

"And you are so incredibly annoying," she frowned, it's the headache talking she told herself she wasn't this sassy, actually a voice that sounded like a stuffed bear would, said no you actually are always like this.

"What are you making anyway? I assure you, my breakfast fare is legendary," he was worried that the food would get cold and not impress the girl he'd grown so fond of.

Bonnie twisted around to regard Enzo, "my great grandmother's hangover cure, some would say it's a witch's brew." She suppressed a smile as she read the read the Harry Potter font on his apron, it had a Jessica Rabbit styled witch with green skin and black hair.

"Is it more alcohol?" Enzo asked distracting her from his embarrassing apron, that Sarah had bought from some new age store called Bennett's Boutique.

"You wish" after a few minutes of searching she raised a small bottle in triumph

"Nutmeg?" he commented as he walked up to her

"No peeking," she admonished him, "shoo this is a family recipe so no peeking!" she covered his eyes with her hands

"My apologises," he said and went back to leaning on the counter, when he had children he wanted them to have family recipes and his collection of guitars.

Bonnie picked up her brownish green drink and walked towards the framed photograph that had caught her eye when she had gone to freshen up. A woman dressed in black was seated in the chair with a young girl in her lap, the sad looking woman was surrounded by 3 dark haired boys and a dark haired girl. Bonnie was drawn to the boy who was trying to hide behind the woman.

"He looks like the Augustine Vampire," Bonnie murmured almost dropping her drink when she caught the look on Enzo's face. He honestly looked like he'd seen a ghost. "What?" she asked when he didn't respond but stood frozen in place staring at her.

Enzo's eye twitched. He had super sensitive hearing but clearly his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no bloody way this small town girl who read trashy badly written books knew his secret. There was no earthly way anyone knew about his connection to the St Augustine Orphanage.

She took a sip of her drink, "Oh don't you judge me for bringing up the word vampire when you're literally wearing an apron that says, 'get a taste of religion eat out a witch'."

"Right, yes uh how do you know… uh what is the Augustine Vampire exactly?" Enzo asked throat so dry that he couldn't even lighten the mood with one of his smiles or chuckles.

Something was off. Bonnie felt a bit uneasy, so she took another sip, which made her feel marginally better, "In Ethics class, we had a case study about this orphanage in England called St Augustine's. It was so badly documented it was more an urban myth than a case study," Bonnie added the disclaimer, from her experience no one believed that St Augustine stories of abuse nor that the Augustine Vampire had ever existed.

Bonnie stopped talking when Enzo abruptly turned away from her. Enzo felt clammy, he felt like he couldn't breathe, he gulped wildly, he had to get it under control. This was moving too fast, she had thrown him into a tailspin. This was not how he had imagined the morning. He would feed her and then confess the mix-up, she would be surprised, she would yell and then in a few weeks _maybe_ she'd forgive him. She was not meant to bring up the orphanage she was not meant to know any of that.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Bonnie asked Enzo's back hesitantly, worried that she'd somehow offended him, he was acting strange all of a sudden.

"Yeah, the foods getting a bit cold, but do go on," he called over his shoulder flashing her a weak smile.

Bonnie, paused worried that he hadn't called her "love", "They were experimenting on the children. The kids were considered throwaway children, they were treated like lab rats. It was going on for decades till, a social worker from America exposed them…"

"Ah, sounds like a brave woman," Enzo interrupted her, his knuckles white as he gripped the back of one of his heavy intricately carved ornate chairs. He pretended to wave away some non-existent flies away from the table.

"I don't know about brave, but apparently the worst tests were done on a boy, no one knows his name but he's known as the St Augustine Vampire. He was kept in complete darkness. When he was rescued, his reaction to natural sunlight was to scream in pain like he was burning," she hated telling the story but once she started she couldn't stop, she remembered the quote on Tyler's profile, cringing.

"Ah, orphans a fun bunch," Enzo quipped, running a hand down his face.

Then it hit her like a slap in the face, she rushed over to him and hugged him from behind, "Tyler, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should've made the connection!"

Enzo froze, the only person who had hugged him in recent memory was Caroline and she was doing it again. He forced his mind to focus not on the girl hugging him, but his childhood. No, Lillian had made sure that no one would ever connect him to that dreadful place. No, this was not happening, the first time he'd ever felt close to happy... since Maggie and Damon's pairing off... would his past never stop haunting him?

"You grew up in an orphanage too, I'm so sorry, this must be bringing back unpleasant memories I can stop..." Bonnie said letting go of him so that she could apologise face to face.

"No, no it's quite all right. After all I'm not this Augustine Vampire you speak of," Enzo said with a forced short laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, perfectly certain that I would know if I wanted to drink blood and avoid garlic," Enzo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like you said, not breakfast appropriate, feel free to tell me to stop at any time, the, the boy he was subjected to torture really, sense deprivation, shock therapy you name it." Bonnie said hoping to wind up the story, heart heavy at her lack of tact. Yes what was next Bonnie? Telling a dirty nun joke to an actual nun?

"What... happened to him," Enzo asked noticing Bonnie had fallen silent, he had finally gotten a hold of himself. He had a morbid curiosity to find out what other people thought actually happened to him.

"He died when the Orphanage caught fire, reports say that the American Social Worker set it on fire when the authorities refused to let her adopt the boy, apparently and they died in each other's arms in the inferno."

"That was a rather bleak tale, perhaps we should eat, I'm famished," Enzo flashed her a winning smile. He was rather partial to an alternate ending where he actually turned into a bat and flew away.

"Yeah I just wish he'd lived you know," Bonnie always felt a like the story needed an alternate ending, "that she'd been able to adopt him that he could grow up, fall in love, feel some happiness and joy instead of..."

"Falling in love is overrated, love," Enzo said interrupting her and handing her a plate.

"You're not in any position to judge, Tyler. You did find love this poor boy..." Bonnie shuddered involuntarily cradling her plate to her chest.

"The boy, he really got to you…" his voice was heavy with emotion, Bonnie tore her eyes away from his and glanced back at the photo, her instincts were screaming something at her in a language that she did not understand.

Enzo cleared his throat, the spell was broken instantly, Bonnie smiled at him uncertain about this strange energy between them, she'd heard the term "nothing is all as it seems," it described what was happening between them perfectly.

"Come let's eat," he said softly, pulling out her chair for her.

She sat down, giving him a tight smile as he walked to the other side of the table. There was something off about him, he looked like he had the world on his shoulders, so she decided to marinate with him in silence.

"Caroline," Enzo began, trying to knit his thoughts into sentences that would make sense, when spoken out loud.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked eagerly, happy to break the awkward painful silence between them.

"I'm I… I made a decision last night there's something I have to tell you and I fear it is going to get even more complicated the longer I wait," it was now or never, he would bite the bullet and just blurt it out let the chips fall where they may.

Bonnie could see the internal struggle etched on his face, she was brave so she decided to go first. "I have something to say as well. I really thought this weekend would be a horrible waste of time and my energy. I'm glad I met you and this has been fun. You are the first friend I have made in years." She debated whether to tell him that she was Bonnie and not Caroline, but seeing the soft way he was looking at her she wanted him to keep looking at her just like that.

"I find that hard to believe you're awfully good company," Enzo said, honestly, sadness enveloping him.

"Mystic Falls is tiny so it is hard to make friends with people but like I was saying, I appreciate everything you've done for me and I'm going to take you up on your offer and stay here one more night. If that's still okay with you." She ended with a smile. Yes she didn't want him to call her a liar and kick her out just yet, it had been a while since someone had shown her so much kindness and not just use her for her father's money or power.

"Yes, definitely you can stay here as long as you want Caroline. I mean it." He loved the idea of spending more time with her.

"Okay good because I haven't had this much fun in like forever." The last time she'd had any fun was when she Caroline and Elena had a sleepover. "It's sad and pathetic really anyway that's my confession you're officially my fourth friend in the entire world, your turn," she grinned at him, elbows on the table. Bonnie decided if she had to lie for a little while longer to keep this feeling of being connected to Tyler Lockwood, she would be Caroline till this Sunday. She would come clean before she left for Mystic Falls.

"I…" Enzo took in a deep ragged breath wondering how to tell her the truth, he'd never had this much trouble telling the truth before.

"Wait. If the thing you're going to tell me is going to ruin my appetite or make me run screaming from your house because you are serial murderer can you wait until I have eaten some of everything you've made?" Bonnie asked with her best poker face.

He closed his mouth and nodded.

When he didn't protest, Bonnie felt validated that she'd done the right thing, he was obviously struggling with something and she didn't want to push him. She was absolutely certain that he wasn't a serial murderer. Well 90% certain anyway. Bonnie chose a scone and sliced it in half. When took a bite of a warm buttermilk scone she decided even if he was a serial murderer she didn't care till after she was done eating.

She reached over the table and started piling her plate like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter. The variety of food it made her think of weekends with her Grandmother when she had lived in Mystic Falls. Rudy was barely a father, Abby had run away to live her own life. Grams was all Bonnie had and she would cook amazing food just like this, the smells and the feelings reminded her of a more innocent time in her life, a time of peace and family.

"This is really good Martha Stewert," Bonnie told him raising her coffee at him with respect.

Enzo laughed, feeling pride at her appreciation of his cooking. He missed cooking for his family. After Lily's murder the Salvatore family had fallen apart. Damon was the oldest, but in his grief the role of eldest children fell to Nora. Stefan and Damon ended up choosing each other and closing themselves off to Nora and Enzo. With Sarah pretending that she wasn't a Salvatore, going by her mother's maiden surname Nelson. The family was torn apart even further when Damon and Maggie were matched up. Enzo missed his family, but watching Bonnie across the table gave him the same sort of feeling of belonging when it was just Lily, his brothers and his sisters and him.

Bonnie was fascinated at how he was cutting up his food, how he prepared each bite before it reached his mouth. She was watching his hands like a hawk. Bonnie caught herself staring at his lips. She shook her head hoping he hadn't noticed. Eating wasn't a sexual act so why did she feel like a voyeur?

* * *

"I think I ate too much," Bonnie groaned and lay on the couch like a beached whale, as Enzo donned his apron and started cleaning up.

"It is customary for the person who has not done the cooking to clean up you know he informed her," he had fully recovered from his fright about her almost discovering his connection to St Augustine.

"Eh," she responded her eyes catching sight of a thick brown book. It was peeking out at her through an open compartment in the base of the coffee table. She grunted and pulled it towards her ignoring the pile of newspapers and takeaway menus she'd displaced, which floated to the floor. She scoffed at the takeaway menus why would someone who could cook that well need takeaway menus? Oh right they were Enzo St. Loser's menus.

She cracked open the book it was an old fashioned photo album. She gasped it had been a long time since she'd seen a photo album. The first photo was of a familiar looking young woman in a wedding dress, the captain said Lillian Salvatore in beautiful calligraphy. She slammed the album shut and shoved it back to its resting place in the coffee table kicking the door shut with her foot.

"What's this?" bonnie asked picking up a red envelope from the department of Marriages and Deeds, was Tyler paired with someone? No, he would have told her, wouldn't he have? She didn't tell him about her red envelope so why should he tell her about his?

"That's Sarah's she's in trouble. Refuses to meet her match." Enzo grinned at Bonnie, "who knows maybe she'll like her match."

"Like Bonnie and Enzo? Match made in heaven." Bonnie scoffed thinking of how messed up the system was, her intended perfect match was getting naked with Caroline.

"Don't be so judgey love, they could surprise us yet, maybe DAMON does work. I know it worked for my brother and his wife."

"Wait the worthless one who stole your girl or… the one with the cute kid?" Bonnie asked relieved that it wasn't his envelope.

"Damon did not steal my girl and Damon's always looked out for me and my…"

"That why he married Maggie? Sorry." Bonnie said not sorry in the least she just couldn't stop herself.

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Enzo thought back to the violent scuffle that took place when Damon had come to explain to him why he had agreed to marry Maggie.

"Why do I feel like you're gonna keep making excuses for him?" Bonnie asked, she hated it when people called her judgy, but she loathed this Damon already.

It wasn't the first time anyone had accused him of being Damon's number one fan and that being his biggest flaw.

Bonnie tossed the envelope onto the coffee table, "This place is so cosy, I can't imagine Enzo living here, maybe a frat house," she could imagine living in a place like this, peaceful earthy and serene. With someone like Tyler, someone she could talk with for hours.

Enzo's phone buzzed, "Excuse me love," Enzo said trying to push Damon out of his head.

Bonnie waved her hand as permission for Enzo to check his phone. When it landed it came into contact with cool glass, Bonnie glanced behind the couch. She knew she shouldn't be snooping but then it wasn't really Tyler's house so he couldn't get mad at her. Not that she could imagine him being mad. He was a cheeseball.

She picked up a framed photograph, it was a teenaged Enzo and Maggie, Bonnie felt a dull pain in her chest, it felt like a betrayal.

"Oi, that's…" Enzo wondered why he had such rotten luck. She'd been stressing him out ever since she got out of bed. The longer he waited to confess the more likely she would respond to it with violence.

"Maggie," Bonnie finished his sentence said looking at the teenagers in the photo, they were kissing. "Tell me about," her Bonnie said softly, wondering if the picture of her and Jeremy was still in her wastebin or had one of the cleaners emptied the bin. She hoped not. She did love Jeremy Gilbert if it weren't for DAMON they would still be together.

It hit Enzo like a ton of bricks, that when it came to the girl sitting on his couch he had no backbone.

"She is a doctor. She loved to take care of everyone. She…" Enzo had a faraway look in his eyes, "she always had a lot of faith in me, she was never cruel, never had a cross word to say to anyone, she was so patient," Enzo trailed off thinking about how she'd been so understanding when he wouldn't hold hands with her how he had run away the first time she'd kissed him or how he'd cried when she'd told him that she loved him. How he'd accused asked her if she'd like a round of applause for her betrayal when she had told him about her being matched with Damon.

"Enough about me, what about you and your bloke?" He still loved Maggie and he was grateful for her being there for him, but he needed to stop thinking of her as the most important person in his life, apart from Damon. He knew that when she was ready he would be willing to be friends with her, anything to have his brother back.

"Well, everyone was pairing off despite being registered on DAMON, I actually don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to tell the story, it just reminded her of how no one ever fought for her except her grams. "I'd rather talk about Maggie and Damon."

Enzo's phone screen lit up, it was Nora. Enzo was starting to think that God existed and that he or she had impeccable timing.

"You going to get that?" Bonnie asked wondering how to ask Tyler why Enzo had photos of him and Maggie behind his couch.

"No, she's probably just going to ask to speak to you, hit on you and Mary Louise will drive over here and be a bitch to both of us," Enzo shook his head, he'd seen this pattern numerous times with Damon's past lovers. But never had Nora been as forward with any of Damon's ex-girlfriends as she had been with the lovely Caroline.

"Your family is so… complicated…" Bonnie felt a figurative itch at the back of her mind, she wanted to know more about Tyler's family. Something was bothering her, why did young Enzo look like the Augustine Vampire. Why was there so much of Tyler in Enzo's house, considering that Sarah lived here not him. And why on earth did that girl in the Lockwood family portrait look like a young Sarah?

"You don't talk much about yours," Enzo butted in, trying to ignore how his family tree was about to get even more complicated due to his persistent detective work.

"We're really, really boring. Trust me," Bonnie thought of her family, Quetsiyah, she was a ruler of a nation, Emily was a powerful woman in the civil war era, Beatrice was said to have saved Mystic Falls from hellfire and damnation, Amelia Bennett an anti-war activist, her grandmother and cousin Lucy ran a successful franchise, Rayna Cruz an Olympic Gold Medallist archer and her family of Mayors.

"I was advised never to trust anyone who said that besides any family you come from must be amazing," Enzo said smoothly.

"Sometimes I'd settle for just ordinary," Bonnie confessed thinking of a traumatic ransom fuelled kidnapping where a boy she'd liked had lured her from the mystic grill and abducted her and left her tied up in a bathtub waiting for her father to pay up. It was around that time that she'd started to use Bennett as her surname instead of Hopkins.

"You could never be ordinary," he was taken aback at how close they were sitting, how their knees were touching and how sad and vulnerable she had looked for a flicker of a moment. He wanted to make her happy that she'd never have to look that sad again.

Bonnie wondered if they were having a moment, all the signs pointed to yes. It was saccharine, there was something dark and poetic about him and the way he spoke and looked at her. But she was smart. She wasn't going to be his rebound girl. She'd become friends with Camille and knew that sometimes rebound girls did end up with a happy ever after with the guy. No, but she wasn't Camille O'Connell and she was not sitting dangerously close to Marcel Gerard but Tyler Lockwood in a secluded cabin.

He cleared his throat and created some distance between them on the couch.

"Oh, but _you_ can trust _me,"_ she smiled slyly wondering if flirting with guys was this easy or was it just Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie did have a few crazy relatives, Rayna Cruz and the whole Parker clan. The only ordinary relatives she had were the Donovan's who used to be Maxwells. She shuddered thinking about the Parkers. Bonnie was instantly amused as Enzo moved away, the cheesy frat boy was trying to be a gentleman, it was sort of endearing.

Enzo was certain she was truly a witch as he found himself nodding, she was absolutely bewitching or perhaps she was just so breathtakingly beautiful that he forgot to breathe and just agreed to everything she said due to a lack of oxygen.

Bonnie's phone vibrated, breaking the moment between them. She picked up the phone reluctantly.

 _ **CaroF**_ _: Pretty sure I saw god when Enzo was on his knees.  
_ "He's just using you for sex Care!" Bonnie was typing furiously hoping to avoid reading the details of what Enzo St. John did with his tongue.  
 _ **CaroF**_ _: itd mutual! Don't hate. Maybe if you let Tyler go downtown you..._

Bonnie was blushing so hard that she refused to read the remainder of Caroline's suggestion, Tyler was her friend. He was a nice guy. She did not come to Whitmore to fall in love or in bed. She would just have a nice time with Tyler then go home maybe in a couple of weeks she would reassess the situation and see if there was something between them. They had just been thrown together by extreme forces of nature namely Caroline Forbes and Enzo St. John. Once she was back safe and sound in Mystic Falls she would revisit the Tyler Lockwood situation and calmly make a decision.

"I need to disinfect my phone. I am sure it is pregnant reading about Enzo St John's sexual skills," Bonnie told Enzo, "I'm glad I ate before I checked my messages."

"Let's make a deal, no more phones," Enzo smirked switching his own phone off. Ignoring the wall of text Nora had just sent telling him how Caroline was perfect for him.

"Totally," Bonnie said tossing her phone into the fruit bowl, cringing guiltily as she realised they weren't plastic fruits.

 **Sorry about all the Marcel and Camille I couldn't resist.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Bonnie and Enzo are the smartest people on the show and it's hard to believe that after 3 chapters they haven't figured out what's up. I'll just say, they're super smitten and they're not exactly thinking with their brains right now.

I'm fully committed to be canon compliant as possible so if Bonnie runs off mid kiss with Enzo saying that she's died three times and isn't ready to go to heaven… just go with it. Bonnie needed relatives. I wanted Rayna and Bonnie to have some sort of connection since she is the reason Bonnie is alive in S8.

 **Kpmindc** that is exactly what happened. It went from light to dark. I was so hesitant to post chapter 3. It is so hard making a story canon compliant when you have supernatural elements! Also with Bonnie being mistreated for so many seasons, I'm stuck between wanting to give her what she deserves and but also sticking to canon.

 **Fansiest** : Thanks for saying that about the texts! I was typing them out without typos and I thought please, Caroline is with Tyler like she's going to check her spelling.

 **Sardonictart** : I tried to get some of their famous lines into the fanfic. Since most of them were antagonistic those will have to wait till after the reveal and right now it's all Mr Lockwood! Ms Forbes!

 **The Sushi Monster** : Making out? You want it? You got it!

 **Crash** : Here you go!

* * *

 _Saturday afternoon_

Bonnie never had a reason to switch her network phone off, not even for a minute. While she didn't need it as much as say Caroline, she liked having it around in case her grams called or messaged her. Rudy had relaxed their contact restrictions but he was still not too keen to have them meet until Bonnie got married. He didn't want Grams filling Bonnie's head with new age feminist mumbo jumbo.

When Bonnie's phone rang with the ringtone witchy woman, she gritted her teeth with embarrassment. "Forgot my dad rigged it that my phone can't be switched off."

Enzo had been wracking his brain cycling through every word he knew in the English language to find a way to explain that he wasn't Tyler in a humorous manner. She caught him giving her a constipated look.

"You should get your phone too," Bonnie said getting up, "your fruits will be turned to mush with all the notifications you're getting. Maybe your sorority fuckbuddies are getting lonely," she remarked harshly. As much as she bitched about her father she did not tolerate anyone saying anything bad about him in her presence. She knew how angry people were about DAMON and how the anti-DAMON groups would love to hurt him. They wanted chaos and weren't acquainted with reality.

"I do not have any fuckbuddies as you so charmingly put it," he shook his head sagely, wondering why she was so rude to him all of a sudden, he sniffed his armpits. It was a complete mystery how the short woman's moods functioned. Maybe this was how the heroines in her trashy books behaved. Perhaps the religious blonde Bonnie was more reasonable and that was why they were friends. They balanced each other out.

"Sure," Bonnie told him scoffing at the idea of someone as hot as him not having a bunch of sorority girls clamouring for his attention.

"See? It's Sarah," he told her proudly, happy to have evidence that he did not have fuckbuddies calling him on the weekends.

"I... should get this," Bonnie sighed answering the phone on its 7th ring.

"Bonnie!?"

"Good of her to announce who she is," Enzo chuckled as Bonnie gave Enzo a fake smile and exited the ceiling high glass sliding door to take her call in private thanks to Caroline's phone manners.

"Yes Care I'm here," Bonnie slowly angled her body to look into the cabin, though I'd rather be somewhere else she thought as she saw Enzo wave at her while talking on the phone.

"Okay so you know my mom's like a total bitch…" Bonnie could picture Caroline rolling her eyes.

This was the main thing that irked Bonnie about Caroline, she was the only one who still had their mother their life. Sure Abby loved her and she still wanted a relationship with her, but Bonnie simply didn't know how to have a relationship with her mother.

The good thing about talking with Caroline was that you didn't have to do a thing Caroline would carry the whole conversation. "So like she called pretending to be all mother Teresa and..."

"Mother Teresa? Care she's not famous for being a mother she's' famous for..." Bonnie cut Caroline off wondering how Caroline didn't make the connection between her mother worrying for her wellbeing as proof that her mother loved her.

" _ **Whatever**_ , Bon focus. Anyway since Mom hates me enough I couldn't tell her I was with your man, and so I told her that I was with some random frat douche I just met and I'm sure she's called your father ..."

" _What_ the _why_?" Bonnie asked aghast.

"I don't know… to do what evil sheriffs pretending to be moms do. Besides they are always gossiping. Anyway I told her that if you and Elena could hook up with random strangers so could I. And that she has no right to judge me no wonder Daddy left her for…"

"Caroline," Bonnie said sharply "What was the last thing you said to your mom?"

"She might have asked if you were with your man I think I said yes but that was maybe more because Enzo was licking my…"

"So she thinks I'm with Enzo correct?" Bonnie asked running her hand though her hair raking her scalp.

"Yeahhhh? Bonnie… I...did I do something wrong?"

"Okay talk to you later," Bonnie hung up. She had used up so much willpower to deny her immediate urge to comfort Caroline and tell her that everything would be okay. No she had to focus on the crisis at hand not on how to make Caroline feel better.

Bonnie chewed on her thumb as she awaited the dreaded phone call from her father.

She was still surprised when it came, she gave herself a mini-pep talk, "you're a strong independent grown up woman" she told herself as she steeled her nerves.

"Hi Daddy!" she said brightly then cringing immediately he had a brain like a calculator he'd know something was up.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Rudy asked. He knew that despite their little fights, Bonnie was unlike other children of Mystic Falls even though she was headstrong and rebelled once in a while she was ultimately level headed. Even in the midst of her rebellions she would always do the right thing, she was after all Sheila Bennett's granddaughter.

Bonnie knew she couldn't tell the truth that she was having a good time with the friend of the guy she was supposed to marry. So she would talk about Caroline, everyone loved Caroline. Hearing about Caroline's barren love life made everyone feel better.

"How's things going with…?" Rudy asked.

Bonnie heard a shuffle of paper

"Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo? he's great he's fucking Caroline Bonnie thought. Then she wondered would it be so bad, to have married Enzo, she could have been able to see Grams more often. What if DAMON did work could she have been happy with Enzo? Did she miss her chance? Was she really going to go on the reject list and live in a secluded cabin like Tyler and invite random drunk men over to stay the weekend?

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah Dad?" Bonnie blinked watching Enzo as he disappeared from view, she turned away, she was not a spy. Sure Enzo had some creepy relationship with Tyler having his photos all over his cabin, but Bonnie was not like that she would mind her own business.

"You're with Lorenzo right? Liz called me said she was worried about Caroline getting into trouble."

"I'm with Enzo? Yes. Yes I am," she said slowly, saying the name and looking at Tyler who was back in view. Why couldn't Tyler be Enzo? Bonnie zoned out as Rudy told Bonnie how worried Liz was about Caroline how all the town elders were concerned with the anomaly of Caroline being unmatched.

"Can I speak to him? Seeing as my entire world his in his hands," Rudy chuckled.

Bonnie was certain the NETWORK was more of Rudy's baby than she ever was. "Uh he's busy, I actually don't think it's going to work out Dad. We're so wrong for each other. Nothing in common. Zero interest." She kept the fact that she'd bribed Caroline to pretend to be her. Then again she didn't tell Caroline to seduce him that was all Caroline. That was the chief reason that Bonnie knew that she and Enzo were not going to work out well that and the fedora.

"Nonsense, I oversaw the computations myself. Dorian even remarked he'd never seen a match this perfect. I'll order a Network-Trace on him. Maybe he has a..."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut; trust her father to defend his precious DAMON. Enzo was just hit by hurricane Caroline he didn't deserve to have the Armoury nerds go over ever move he'd made in his entire life.

"No dad, it's just a feeling I have. You _know_ how accurate my feelings are. As soon as I saw him I just knew. There was just no... no chemistry." Bonnie shuddered remembering how relieved she had been when it was Caroline and not her talking to Enzo at the cafe.

"Yet you're still with him?" Rudy pointed out, "It doesn't add up."

Yes something doesn't add up because I am more compatible with Tyler Lockwood and your dumb program doesn't work Bonnie wanted to snap but something stopped her. She didn't want to admit something so improbable. They were _just_ friends he was _not_ her type. Her type was the kind of guy who would not fight for her but chase the ghost of a chance to be happy with someone because a computer program told him to.

"Bonnie, don't you think you would get the most compatible match? I don't want to put any pressure on you, but like it or not you are my daughter. Your compatibility match is now being considered as worth being turned into a documentary, a case for why DAMON works." Rudy was using his I am the Mayor tone.

"Just what I always wanted," Bonnie bit her lip, "to be famous for getting an arranged marriage." It was bad enough Bonnie was famous for saving people's lives in Mystic Falls, they even had a terrible billboard with her sandwiched between Matt and Elena. They looked like a stock photo for a high school text book. The Billboard said, Bonnie Hopkins – recipient of two Medals of Bravery presented by Rudolph Hopkins. Rudy's smiling face took up half the billboard.

"Other people in my position have exerted their power to exclude people from certain religions and ethnicities but for you I excluded none of the qualities no matter how much I wanted to protect you from what I had with your mother," Rudy Hopkins was always good with words.

Bonnie hated when her father asked her for anything. She could sense it coming. Despite being almost as bad as Abby at parenting she preferred her father to Abby since he didn't use DAMON to remarry. "Thanks Dad, I guess I can give this thing with Enzo..."

"Enzo? I'm glad you're getting to know each other," Bonnie could hear her father smiling.

"Yeah so I'll see you on tomorrow or Monday latest," Bonnie wanted the conversation to end so that she could call Liz Forbes and convince her that Caroline was okay and that she Bonnie would be the responsible level headed one.

"Bonnie your health app showed a higher alcohol reading than usual," Rudy kept his disappointment out of his voice but Bonnie was an expert at reading parents.

"Dad I know my limit, besides I was in safe hands I was with T… Enzo." Bonnie thought back to how angrily Mary Louise had drank.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you're happy Bonnie, you know that don't you?"

"Ha!" Bonnie thought not even the all powerful Rudy Hopkins could separate Enzo St. John from Caroline Forbes.

"Can I speak to him?"

"Talk to Enzo? Why?" Bonnie asked clutching her phone tightly, panic settling in.

"I want to talk to him and see if he is worthy of my daughter considering you won't let me Trace him."

"I uh one second," she stammered then pulled up Tyler Lockwood's profile and sent a message saying, "I need a favour." She face palmed, Tyler would get a message from Bonnie B. Great.

"I can wait," Rudy said patiently, Bonnie did not doubt him, after Rudy forbade her to keep in contact with her Grams Bonnie had stopped speaking to her father. He did not seem phased, he barely blinked when she threatened a hunger strike. Biology and Rudy Hopkin's famous chicken pot pie won out in the end.

"Fantastic," Bonnie said cheerfully and put her father on hold and patiently counted to 10, then marched back to the cabin when no reply came back. Wondering how her simple plan to reject Enzo and go home had evolved into this confusing mess.

* * *

Nora had called Enzo because Mary Louise who still hung over had left her alone and bored. Nora was discussing her research project with Enzo. She was still collecting data but her hypothesis was that the DAMON project was shit. It was just a basic scheme for heterosexual fertile couples to ensure the human race did not die out. That the compatibility algorithm was just icing on a cupcake of dog feces. She also claimed that non fertile heterosexual couples and non-heterosexual couples were denied DAMON matches. She said that the need to keep producing children was overriding free will as well as the freedom to love. Nora was now penning a chapter about the geographical limitations of the DAMON project.

Bonnie found Enzo on the phone as soon as he spotted her determined gait he mumbled, "Call you back Nor."

"I didn't get to the best part you prat!" Nora yelled before the line went dead.

"Hey what's wrong?" Enzo asked, his cheeky houseguest looked troubled he didn't like that look on her.

"Did you not get my message? I mean Bonnie's message?" Bonnie reminded herself midsentence that she was not Bonnie Bennett.

"No I was talking to Nora or rather I was listening..."

"Tyler, I need you to pretend to be Enzo don't ask any questions just trust me," Bonnie captured his gaze and willed him to agree.

"Okay?" Enzo said accepting the phone from Bonnie as she tried to come up with an explanation for what she'd just asked him to do her mind was a blank.

"Hullo, Lorenzo St John."

Bonnie was amazed at how smoothly he'd just rattled Enzo's name off, like he'd been introducing himself like that for years.

"Pleasure to put a face to the name," Rudy said running a Trace on Lorenzo St. John, he was a man of his word usually but Bonnie's happiness was his main priority. College dropout, majored in in Literature. Rudy stifled a chuckle, as he read the units Enzo had gotten high distinctions in, Byronic Poetry and Romantic Symbolism in Greek Tragedies. Enzo had been a roadie and was currently a back-up guitar player.

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest, this was a disaster. She tried to think back to her textbook on Abnormal Psychology, and whether Tyler fit the description of a serial killer. She wondered how he would react when the truth would inevitably come out because neither she nor Caroline could get out of this identity swap nonsense unscathed.

"Likewise," Enzo responded mechanically watching Bonnie wondering what he was supposed to do, his whole life consisted of him poked, prodded and studied, being told what was expected of him. This was free-fall. She was the cause of all of this. Enzo glanced at his phone as a message from Sarah popped up.

 _ **SarahN: Why is Mary Mother of Compassion Louise...**_

Bonnie grabbed Enzo's phone and typed out **Bonnie and I swapped phones. He's Bonnie's dad. Tell him you don't want to marry Bonnie!**

"I'm a busy man so I will cut to the chase. Do you intend to marry my daughter?"

Enzo read the words on his phone and tried to decipher their meaning as he regarded the restless girl. It was strange, he felt a pull to her she was magnetic. She was beautiful, funny, brilliant and best of all loyal. But she wasn't his type, despite the fact that they got on so well. He knew without a doubt that he had a thing for gentle well mannered soft women, like Maggie.

Caroline Forbes on the other hand was fierce, funny, judgy and cheeky she was not his type. Not at all. Even Bonnie with her candle buying and bible reading was more his type. Even though Bonnie didn't look very religious seeing as how quickly she'd run off with Tyler but maybe he was being too judgy.

"No sir I do not, intend to marry your daughter Bonnie." Enzo liked peace he did not see a future with someone who would fight with him like the green eyed girl standing in front of him wringing her hands had made a habit of.

Bonnie knew relief like no other when she heard him support what she'd just told her father on the phone. As the relief faded an uneasy feeling blanketed her. She wasn't sure but it felt like when Jeremy broke up with her but worse.

"Very well, I cannot force you to marry her. But it is a pity with your compatibility rates off the charts."

"Sir, I mean you no offence, but I believe there must be some mistake in your calculations," Enzo wondered just who this Bonnie girl was, was Tyler in danger canoodling with a well connected girl who obviously had access to the NETWORK? If Tyler was really going to be involved in the anti-DAMON movement he would have to stay away from Bonnie. Judging from Tyler's happy mood, he was really into this Bonnie. Something was not quite right, why would Bonnie have been matched with him if she and Tyler were so naturally drawn together?

"Why do you say that?" Rudy was intrigued, he was never wrong.

"Could I have some privacy love?" Enzo asked walking outside.

Bonnie considered his request and decided no and followed him outside, scoffing at how he pronounced privacy as preevahsee.

"I know for a fact that I am more attracted to Caroline Forbes than your daughter," Enzo scowled at his choice of words but he couldn't find a better explanation. Friends could be attracted to other friends. Attraction didn't have to be romantic.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, was he serious?

She slowly turned away and contemplated the uncomfortable thought that had just entered her mind. Tyler was exactly her type. He was dark haired and he was artistic. That was her type. No, no, no she shook her head. The first man she'd encountered who she wasn't related to and she'd have to go on and be insanely attracted to him.

"I see. Very well, my daughter seems to have taken a liking to you. If you do hurt her I will do everything in my power to make each day of your life worse than the last."

"Yes sir, I would expect nothing less," after all Bonnie was from a religious family, it would make sense that her father would be strict. Perhaps that was why the blonde, happy for a taste of freedom ran off with Tyler at the first chance she got.

"No," Bonnie whispered to herself taking a calming breath. There was no way that she was attracted to the guy who brought her McDonalds and dedicated songs to her in a club. She was still deeply hung up on Jeremy. She had also quite recently discovered that she was a liar. She decided to convince herself that she did not have feelings for Tyler. If she managed to convince herself that she had feelings for the very convenient Jeremy and then made herself fall in love with him. Why could she not do the reverse?

Enzo handed the phone back to Bonnie, "Love you dad," she said and hung up.

"That was interesting, does he not recognise your voice?" Enzo asked suspiciously. He knew she was mysterious but this was ridiculously odd.

"Voice changing app," she lied smoothly, lying felt wrong but she felt powerful. Her mind wandered off conflating power with lying and corruption.

"So let me get this straight, you pretended to be Bonnie to talk to her father to tell him that things with Enzo aren't working out?"

"Yes," Bonnie decided that her best bet would be to say as little as possible.

"But things between Enzo and Bonnie are working out?" Tyler had told him that he was going to withdraw his name from DAMON because he was going to ask Bonnie to take her name out as well. That it didn't matter if they were allowed to marry or not as long as they were together.

"Yes but uh can we talk about this later?" Bonnie asked. She considered telling him the truth. Ever since she was a child, she had been was expected to put everyone else's needs before her own. How she was expected to be a robot endlessly giving hope and strength to everyone. Would it be so bad to lie for another day? Maybe if he liked her more perhaps he would forgive her more easily.

"Yeah I guess," Enzo trailed off deep in thought, remembering how he couldn't refuse her anything. He felt proud that he felt so strongly for her, he knew it wasn't something like lust or attraction. It was pure friendship. Enzo had come to this conclusion since he was actually compatible with that blonde girl who was obviously more interested in Tyler. Enzo was happy to be able to have made a friend who was a woman that he was not related to. He did prefer their company of women to the company of men. He could come clean about his real identity right now. He spotted the cleaver she had brought to bed last night he slipped it under a dishcloth. Maybe not right now.

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested. If he showed her around, she would have time to come up with a story. Bonnie's entire life consisted of people deciding things for her, what school, what career even Jeremy decided that they should be a couple. He also decided when their relationship should end. Bonnie never knew what it felt like to choose. The first time she actually chose anything was her study area at University.

* * *

They had barely set foot out of the Cabin when Enzo spotted Maggie walking over. Bonnie tilted her head watching a woman open a gate and step through.

The word bollocks died on Enzo's lips as he saw Maggie's face light up with recognition and as soon as he heard her start to call out Lorenzo he indicated to Bonnie to follow him past a shrub. When she stood rooted in spot mesmerised by the approaching woman dressed in what was obviously Burberry, she felt her hand grabbed and felt herself being whisked into a blurry of green.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked hearing the woman called out Lorenzo, yanking her hand back from Enzo, hating that she liked the physical contact.

"Maggie," Enzo said grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him as he settled against a springy shrub.

"Maggie?" Bonnie hissed stumbling into him and accepting his help in regaining her balance as she plopped down next to him on the soft grass.

"I hope you aren't afraid of creepy crawlies, though if you are you can always jump into my arms," he joked flashing her a smirk.

Bonnie stared at Enzo, speechless, wondering if he really was trying to flirt with her just seconds after seeing the ex-love of his life.

"You must have many questions and I will answer every one of them... after she goes away," Enzo said slowly and softly as he heard stomping footsteps.

"Lorenzo! We have to talk!"

Enzo had been the butt of every oedipal joke from Damon because only Lily and Maggie had called him Lorenzo. Damon teased him saying Maggie had all the qualities that Lily possessed. Joke was on Damon now, though. Enzo flashed Bonnie a wicked grin.

Bonnie cringed because the woman was shouting.

"Come home or give us a call!"

Enzo winced when Maggie said "us." He didn't know what was worse, Maggie saying us or his new friend cringing when he grinned at her.

"I'm leaving you can stop hiding. I expected more from you."

Enzo jumped to his feet and offered Bonnie his hand, she rejected it and got up by herself.

"Two," Bonnie held up two fingers. "One, why were we hiding from here and two, why was she calling you Lorenzo?" she asked stabbing him in the chest with her finger when she said you.

"I didn't want her to dob us in for trespassing," he lied, shaken by seeing Maggie, not because he still harboured feelings for her but just the idea of Bonnie seeing Maggie made him anxious.

"Fine," Bonnie said crossing her arms, looking around she couldn't see the cabin but she could see Maggie walking up the drive to a house and was greeted by a man she couldn't see clearly but he was a dark haired man.

"Spit it out love," Enzo sighed, he knew he wasn't going to like what she would say.

"How do you expect to move on from her if you hang out in Enzo's house to be near to her?"

"I am over her love."

"Oh?" Bonnie scoffed. "Sure you make an effort to come out in the middle of nowhere to hang out at your sister's place to be around the two people you hate."

"I don't hate them. I'm ready to be her friend. I am waiting for Damon."

Bonnie sighed you have got to stop letting them control you. "You cannot live like a dog waiting for some good table scraps."

"Fancy hearing that from you love, your father is controlling your life but you do nothing but say complain," Enzo shrugged. He had nothing to hide, his love for Maggie had transitioned from romantic love to familial love.

"What? Did? You? Say?" Bonnie's nostrils flared as she glared at Enzo daring him to repeat what he dared say to her.

"I said your father is controlling you and you let him. Maybe you don't want to see your grandmother. Maybe you like your father controlling your life so you can blame him for your lack of thrill fun free existence."

"I'm sorry I'm not the one shacked up in Jeremy and Anna Gilbert's backyard spying on them!"

"I am not spying and this is not by choice," Enzo frowned at the angry brunette.

"A man not taking any responsibility? I'm shocked?" Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"After mother sacrificed and risked everything for us. The least I could do is honour her wishes and try to patch things up with Damon."

"You're... squatting here trying to make up with Damon for your mother? Not to get Maggie back?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"Caroline you are vexatious. Maggie was a friend then she was a lover and now she is my friend again. She did not break my heart that was my brother's doing," Enzo bent down and picked up a dried out twig, "he broke my heart the way he cast me aside. Maggie was the one who told me. He chose to hide to run." Enzo snapped the twig.

Bonnie didn't point out that they both had literally hid from Maggie a few minutes ago.

"I understand. Honestly I do, my mother chose a new relationship over her own child that really changes how I see the world. Maybe that's why people think I am judgy because things don't end well for people like me."

"You're still not telling me anything that would explain your loyalty to your father."

"I've never told anyone but, when I was nine years old in hospital. All I wanted was my mother. My grandmother was sleeping in an armchair," Bonnie opened Enzo's hands and extracted the snapped twig parts out of his hand. "So late at night my door opened. I thought it was my mom. It was actually my dad he tip toed in with the cutest little bear," Bonnie smiled, remembering the first time she saw Ms Cuddles. She had never felt her emotions change that quickly, despair to joy. "Whenever my father does anything questionable I remind myself that he is the only parent who fought for me." She watched the pieces of the broken twig fall to the ground from her hand.

"You do understand..." Enzo murmured gazing in wonder at the girl he was fighting with just a moment ago.

"I just can't get my head around you not hating Damon and Maggie. I get that you're disappointed but I just can't forgive them," Bonnie now had her hands on her hips.

"My family taught me how to love and she taught me how to receive love. That I didn't have to earn it that love could just be given whether you thought that you deserved it or not. If I hated them I would have nothing in my life worth loving."

Bonnie just stared speechless. Once again her mind refused to accept that this was Tyler Lockwood. This was something someone who read classical literature would say. Not someone who was a frat boy and partied all weekend.

"Where are we?" she asked clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away from his as she felt a drop of rain land on her nose. She wanted nothing more than to ignore the confusion in her mind.

"Not too far from the cabin," Enzo volunteered, he'd never lied this much in his entire life than he had this weekend. They had somehow come closer to Maggie and Damon's property.

* * *

Bonnie felt a connection to the elements be it a bonfire or an ancient burial site or when she would be the only one to have her skirt blown upwards by strange gusts of wind much to the delight of Jeremy Gilbert. She was also famous for discovering hot springs on her family reunions which weren't marked on tourist maps. She could tell a big storm was imminent, in her bones.

Bonnie had a strange attraction to bodies of water, when it came to any liquid she felt a connection. She could usually tell the ingredients of everything she consumed, but despite all her grandmother's efforts Bonnie's cooking could not be called anything but mediocre. Rudy took this as a good sign, Abby was an excellent cook, he felt that Bonnie was more his daughter than hers because she did not have the natural flair for cooking.

"I suppose you want to go for a dip," He grumbled. "Seeing as we're already wet," he pulled at his t-shirt that was sticking to his skin with a grimace

Bonnie ignored him and walked towards the water, Bonnie already had two near death experiences when it came to water. The superstitious part of her was telling her third time's a charm. Sometimes Bonnie swore she could hear voices in her head but it wasn't in a language, they were more like feelings. Bonnie didn't tell anyone about the feelings when it was discovered that Rayna was hearing voices, Rudy had institutionalised her in a heartbeat. Bonnie had visited Rayna every month. Bonnie didn't use the words insane and crazy lightly but since she'd done two years of psychology she felt that if anyone was crazy it was Virginia. She'd accused Bonnie of taking her meds and slashed her with her shard of mirror. Rayna had shielded Bonnie and earned a slash down her back as some woman in a suit dragged Virginia away.

That was months ago. Bonnie and Abby had discovered that Rayna was actually Bonnie's half sister when she was declared a miraculous match for Bonnie's bone marrow transplant operation. Abby was furious that Rudy had never told her that Rayna existed. Bonnie was so happy to have a sibling. Rayna was athletic, rude and rough everything Bonnie wasn't. The two weren't close, Rayna resented Caroline and Elena, Bonnie had accepted that it was best to consider Rayna a cousin. Rayna loathed Jeremy Gilbert and she was always challenging him to see who was better at art, archery anything Rayna could think of.

"Caroline?" Enzo followed Bonnie, she looked entranced, surely it wasn't a good idea for her to be so unaware of one's surroundings especially when around a place that she wasn't familiar with. He surveyed the powerful waterfall that thundered in front of them and the crystal clear lake which lay ahead of them.

Bonnie suddenly turned to Enzo, she told herself that it didn't matter whether Maggie lived next door or whether she believed that he was not pining for her. She told herself that Tyler Lockwood was not her type. He was dark haired, he was tall, he had a nice body from how the wet fabric clung to him and he was artistic. If she was going to lie to him and her father all weekend why not lie to herself?

"I didn't mean to offend you love." Enzo lifted his hands in the air "I wasn't trying to get you to take your kit off…"

"Too bad it worked," Bonnie smirked wickedly said pulling her t-shirt over her head. The water was calling to her. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she could hear nature speak to her.

He followed the journey of the t-shirt that she threw at it at him, he caught the wet clothing before it landed on him.

"What" she laughed at Enzo who was staring at her wide eyed, she had found a bikini in its original packaging in a clothes hamper labelled "for charity". Bonnie figured she'd leave some money for Sarah and take the swimwear with her. It was crocheted and horrendously ugly. Sarah wouldn't even miss it.

"What happened there, love?" Enzo asked voice laced with concern asked looking at her shoulder.

"Oh some bitch stabbed me at hospital," Bonnie shrugged.

"And that?" he asked concern distorting his facial features, he looked at the nasty scar at her side and then looked Bonnie's face wondering how someone so young had so many serious injuries.

"Kai," Bonnie shook her head.

"What is a Kai? Some surgical procedure?"

"No. He's a distant cousin who got less distant since my family tree dwindled after the war."

Enzo's mind swam, no wonder she was so judgy and cagey, after what she'd been though no wonder she wasn't soft and trusting like Maggie.

"Why aren't you taking off your clothes?" she asked hands on her hips, she looked upwards and got rewarded with a raindrop landing right in her eye.

"I can't swim. Only my hands or my feet will ever enter that mass of water," Enzo declared, shuddering from the chill in the air.

"Oh come on Tyler, I'll teach you to swim," she coaxed him pushing her hair back and walking towards him.

"No... what why?" He asked wary.

"There's something I've always wanted to do with someone," she took a deep breath standing in front of him chest to chest, as raindrops softly landed in her hair.

Enzo involuntarily took a step back, why was she walking towards him? She was supposed to go into the water and obscure her beautiful body from his eyes. This was dangerous. He did not like it one bit. He decided to take another step back for good measure. Bonnie had other ideas as she grabbed his hand and arrested his stride.

"When I came to Whitmore I thought I'd do it with Enzo but..." Bonnie let out a soft sigh and had a faraway look in her eye.

Enzo gritted his jaw was it possible to want to kill yourself in a murderous jealousy?

"If I teach you to swim would you..." she smiled up at him as he watched a rain drop travel from her brow to her lips.

"Yes definitely," Enzo croaked out, if he had proper control of his mental faculties he'd have face palmed.

"Teach me to play guitar? Now come on," Bonnie flashed him a toothy smile and pulled him to the water gently.

"Brilliant. I play guitar," Enzo said nodding vigorously. Perhaps it wasn't such a terrible idea, after all wasn't it was a waste having a waterfall on his property and not being able to swim. Besides how bad could it be? He yanked off his t-shirt and threw it next to hers on the ground.

While Enzo had history with fire, it was water he hated. He was certain the dripping of faucets in the orphanage were intentionally tampered with to drive him mad.

"Help out a girl?" Bonnie called trying to undo a knot on the ugliest bikini top he'd ever seen. It looked like something some old colour blind lady must have crocheted while on hallucinogenic drugs.

"Thanks," she said shivering as his fingers made contact with her bare skin as decided to ignore his body heat and she threw the bikini aside and started pulling off her shorts.

Enzo turned around promptly "I know no peeking," he said and tried to strip as quickly as he could to get into the water before she see him in the nude. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he didn't quite understand the American aversion to nudity. He was still quite European in some respects. He however respected that she was definitely an all American girl and she would not be pleased to see his dangly bits and all.

"I saved my cousin from our high-school pool, so you're in good hands," Bonnie called over her shoulder as she stepped into the water. It was cold the water felt like the softest fabric on her skin, she felt a welcoming embrace as if the water was a kind and loving relative. When Bonnie had heard Caroline screaming Matt's name she had been terrified but she didn't even think twice about plunging into the pool dragging Matt to the surface and getting him onto solid ground to perform CPR on Matt as her friends all watched.

Stripping off wet clothes proved harder than Enzo had anticipated when he finally he turned around he saw her in the water watching him intently. Enzo mustered up as much dignity as he could and walked towards the water his hands cupped in front of his groin. While rain droplets pelted him as he advanced to the water's edge.

"Pigs bollocks tits bloody fuck!" Enzo exclaimed wrapping his arms around himself as soon as he stepped into the water. He fell backwards as Bonnie laughed behind her hands and then managed to say an unconvincing sorry.

After almost losing Matt and Elena to drowning Bonnie had stayed away from large bodies of water. She had missed being enveloped so completely by water. Also the quivering virginal shivering damsel in front of her made everything better.

The rain had slowed down Enzo sat his bare bottom on a bumpy rock ignoring the woman laughing at him, he didn't know if she was crying from laughter or it was rain on her face. He crossed his arms around himself and wondered how to escape the pool without mooning or flashing her.

He flexed his hand, he'd impress her later with his guitar playing skills and maybe she'd forget about this humiliating display of utter lack of masculinity. He watched from the edge of his vision as she waded near. He gave up trying to ignore her it was impossible. Warning bells went off in his brain. She was danger. She was water. Land was good. Distance was good.

"You can trust me, come on," she held out both hands to him.

"Okay but nothing fancy," he wondered who was speaking, there was no way he had clasped her hands and was agreeing to get off the rock he was perched uncomfortably on, there was no way that he Lorenzo St John was willingly getting into deeper water with this water goddess. He regained some self preservation and snatched his hands back "Promise me you'll be gentle and slow."

"I promise," Bonnie said. Skinny dipping in the rain in the middle of nowhere in the daytime with a man she had just met yesterday where his ex lover could walk in on them? Bonnie Bennett what are you doing? Shaking her head slightly she watched him try to be courageous.

"Pardon me," he said apologetically as their legs touched he was looking everywhere but at her.

She'd never felt this safe with a man. She knew that she had complete control over the situation. She could tell he was scared and that he trusted her. Apart from Jeremy the last time shed been this close to a guy was Matt, but the school started the kissing cousin jokes about them. She didn't even want to think about Kai.

Gradually through smiles and small encouragements she'd guided him to the middle of the pool. Enzo looked amazed when he surveyed where they were. She suddenly let go off him. His eyes widened in fear. He had the most theatrical look of betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm here," she told him, "I'm just one kick away," she demonstrated the said kick and coming within kissing distance and then kicking away.

Enzo let out a deep breath and he felt his fear leaving him. He closed his eyes and stilled his body spanning his arms and smiled as he heard the thunder of the waterfall and felt the water support his weight. He couldn't even feel the raindrops anymore. He could sense his swimming teacher though. He had heard that water had healing properties but this was incredible. He was at in the middle of the lake, he couldn't swim and he wasn't bothered in the least, he felt free.

"You look happy," she told him.

"Doesn't take much," he opened his eyes "the company of a beautiful woman and god's green earth,"

"Ha you're so cheesy!" Bonnie splashed him. She knew she that was good looking but her romantic track record hadn't reflected this but then again wasn't that what she wanted? To be loved and to be wanted for her personality and not her looks? She was not used to receiving compliments for her looks not when everyone levitated towards Elena and Caroline.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Enzo asked splashing her back remembering what she'd said when he'd shown her to his room.

Bonnie shrieked reminding him of their tickle fight the night before but the fact that they were naked made him take care with his splashing he didn't want to do anything inappropriate. She on the other hand was possessed by some deranged harpy happily splashing him with no concern for his swimming ability.

Before soon they were out of breath, "truce!" she called and swam over steadying herself by grabbing him. Bonnie loved the weightless feel of swimming, it felt magical. The water was cool but her body had adjusted to the temperature and the rain had almost stopped.

Unfortunately Enzo hadn't gotten the hang of the dog paddle and suddenly they both went under.

Bonnie let go of Enzo in fright. It was Matt all over again.

While Enzo was a fighter, he liked the sensation of sinking. It was scary, he liked a good scare. After his childhood nothing shook his resolve. He was finally feeling something. The terror had made him freeze, it was remarkable to be able to feel things after your heart was broken by the person you loved most in the world.

Enzo's thoughts of Damon were interrupted as he was whisked to the surface of the water. Enzo sputtered gulping mouthfuls of air as Bonnie hummed behind him and told him it was okay and that he was okay. She roughly brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You're all right," she told him softly.

"Yes," he agreed slowly as she loosened her grip on him and he treaded water turning to face her, "I won't haunt you if I drown I promise," Enzo finally said. He felt guilty that Bonnie was babysitting him. She looked like she belonged to the water and that water belonged to her.

"I'm not leaving you," Bonnie said tapping his nose with her closed fist.

"You saved me," Enzo said catching her hand

"I guess I did, it's what I do," Bonnie said lightly, trying to ignore the thrill that her hand in his caused.

"I could have died," Enzo said he didn't think about dying much, he felt nothing could hurt as much as Damon's abandonment. But his nostrils and throat burned like a hot poker.

"Give me some credit, I've saved two people from drowning after all," Bonnie shrugged, "I'm an expert."

"Three," he said softly

"Three," she agreed his eyes were so shiny, "I have a billboard," she blurted out, she had to keep words coming out of her mouth before her lips found something else to do.

"A billboard? What shall I give you to commemorate your bravery?" Enzo couldn't keep the sultry tone out of his voice, granted he wasn't trying very hard. Not with Bonnie's hand in his and her looking at him like he was someone special to her.

"I don't know… what do you have to give me?" she asked studying his eyes as his gaze landed on her lips.

"The truth," he said he gritted his jaw as she firmly removed her hand from his

"About?" she asked, the truth… she also had some truth to spill. Her secret was bigger than anything he could tell her. Hopefully his truth was something bad so he'd be more likely to forgive her. She impatiently awaited his confession.

Enzo decided to risk it, surely the water goddess wouldn't be so cruel as to let him drown if he confessed to her right now? Especially since she'd just saved his life. Naked to his bones. It would be fitting, he would bare his soul to her as he bared his skin.

"Caroline…"

As soon as he said Caroline's name Bonnie felt an irresistible urge to confess, if he was going to look at her with puppy dog eyes he should at least call her by her real name. She knew that unless she used her lips for talking they would be glued to his. Just when it felt like rainbows were about to erupt with unicorns prancing about when she closed her eyes and leaned forward she felt him pull back.

Enzo felt himself caught in her orbit and he felt invisible hands pushing him towards Bonnie. Suddenly Enzo froze and tensed up, he wasn't psychic but he usually knew when Damon was about to rain holy hell on him. He pulled away squinting towards the direction of Damon's house.

"What?" Bonnie asked eyes wide open. She had brushed her teeth and she had swirled around some mouthwash before they left the cabin just in case a kissing opportunity presented itself, so she knew it wasn't her breath.

She truly was remarkable only a psychic could read him so well. Due to his traumatic childhood, he was nothing if not resilient and thus nothing fazed him and he was always caught in a perpetual state of not feeling anything other than his need for anarchy and craving his brother's love and attention. He then channelled those feelings into his music. "Its Damon," he said almost reverently, it had been years since he'd spoken to Damon. Why would Damon deign to seek him out?

"Is he better than Maggie at hide & seek?" Bonnie asked furrowing her brow and pursing her lips.

"He's good at everything he puts his mind to," Enzo said flatly.

Bonnie looked around, "there's a low hanging branch by the base of the fall. We can hide there he'll…"

"That's no good, love. He's almost upon us," he said dejectedly. Perhaps it was time to face the music, he would see Damon and Caroline would discover that he was a liar and he would never see her again. Enzo had never expected to feel this low when he spoke to Damon again. Then again he never counted on skinny dipping with Caroline Forbes either.

"Oh Mr Butter-Fingers. Where are you?" a man's voice rang out in a pop goes the weasel tune.

Enzo felt his heart being squeezed mercilessly by an uncaring hand, he'd yearned to hear Damon's voice and he wasn't ready for the exhilaration of finally being reunited with his brother.

"I cannot do this. I am not ready," he confessed.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Bonnie asked as the footsteps came closer.

"What?" Enzo asked feeling apprehensive, he had plotted for days on how to reunite with Damon. No scenario included him in the lake naked with a girl he'd just met the day before. It was hard to convert what she'd just said into meaning.

The petite brunette took in a deep breath and he felt his body propelled by hers as she pulled him along under water. He knew she was a good swimmer and it was obvious that she had amazing lung capacity. He was too shocked to react. He hated being immersed. He hated the feeling of any form of restraints and her grip under his chin it was too much. He wanted to be free so he started to struggle they weren't that deep he could reach the surface if he could just shrug her off.

Bonnie let him go, she should have let him take a deep breath, next time she'd share her plan before pulling him into it without rehearsal. **  
****  
**Enzo thought his lungs were on fire, he met her eyes and pointed upwards. She shook her head and then suddenly grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. He stopped struggling immediately as she blew a breath of life into Enzo's mouth. Bonnie broke their fragile contact and let her hands fall away as Enzo simply stared at her. She placed her arms around him and with a couple of powerful kicks they would be under the cover of the tree branches.

Bonnie broke the surface it felt like it had been minutes under water and not just seconds, her skin was peppered with goose-bumps. She was hyper aware of every sensation around her. She smiled at Enzo encouragingly as she laid a hand on one of the low hanging branches and used it to support her weight.

Enzo knew that it wasn't a kiss it was a necessary act of kindness. He knew without a doubt that she was dangerous and he would have to refrain from having any contact with her if he was to maintain his Tyler Lockwood façade. He couldn't help being drawn to her, he didn't know what this was. She was not his type. It was not a kiss but he could not help wanting to get closer to her. He had never felt this way, it felt like a cinder, a spark just begging to turn into a flame.

He was hyper aware of how close they were, he felt like a naughty child, hiding from Giuseppe when he knew he was in for a belting. He smiled thinking how naturally he and his new friend were falling into the established patterns of behaviour that he and Damon had made in their youth. Granted Damon was always too busy to coax Enzo into the lake, as Enzo preferred to read while Damon took his many lovers into the lake for "swimming lessons." Enzo was supposed to be his wingman or rather a lookout, a job he took quite seriously.

He finally looked at Bonnie and met her smile with one of his own as they both turned to look in Damon's direction. Out of breath the two swimmers watched Damon yell unintelligibly as he angrily flung their clothes into the lake. Though she could not make out what he was yelling she could sense that he was not a happy camper and he had definitely threatened Enzo and was leaving.

Bonnie felt pleased that she had been able to spare him Damon's wrath but a little bit guilty knowing that perhaps their hiding had made the brothers reconciliation more challenging.

The least she could do would be to collect their clothes for them since she was the stronger swimmer. He looked like he was deep in thought so she set to collecting the articles of clothing. Anything to forget the feel of his lips on hers, it wasn't a kiss. It was just like Matt it was CPR under water. Nothing at all to feel guilty about.

Bonnie threw Enzo's clothes at him and hopped out of the water and dressed as quick as she could, not bothered if the guy she'd just kissed saw her naked. Neither attempted to communicate since they could barely even meet each other's eyes.

It wasn't a kiss, not really.

They retraced their steps back to the cabin, each very aware of the other, ensuring that their eyes never met nor any part of their bodies touched.

When Enzo could no longer take the silence, he stopped in his tracks, "watch where you step here," he said wisely and then slipped and fell face first onto the ground.

Bonnie shook her head stifling a chuckle and offered him her hand which he took gingerly after brushing his muddy grass stained hands on his wet clothes.

They returned to the cabin, stealing glances at each other.

 ***I had to google that under water kiss, it was a right pain in the arse.***


End file.
